Love Is
by Rilia-chan
Summary: Gadis miskin yatim piatu yang mengharapkan hati pangeran sempurna yang rapuh penuh cela pemanfaat. Naruto dan Hinata memiliki dua sisi kehidupan yang berbeda namun mereka jalani dengan perasaan tulus bersama. Pembalas dendam atas anak yang merasakan kehancuran sebuah keluarga-Kau juga harus merasakannya Namikaze-san"/ CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua, saya mau mempublish fanfic pertama saya, eummm sebenarnya saya mau membuat karya yang bersifat nyesekkk gitu -….- _*aduh author ngomong apaan sihhh_ #plaakk, yup langsung aja yaa^^

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love, family and busy**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC,typo,EYD gak usah itanya, gaje

Pairing : Naruhina, dll

Diruangan bernuansa putih, berdiri Pria berambut Hitam dan Pria berambut kuning yang sedang di ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau masih sesak berbaring saja..?"

"ahahaha aku baik-baik saja nii—arrghh!.."

"naruto? Ada apa?" sambung pria berambut hitam dengan perasaan khawatir

"kusooo! N-nii-san dadaku s-sakit sekali a-a-aku sulit bernafas arggh—"

Hik

Hik

Bunyi tarikan nafas yang menyakitkan itu terdengar di telinga Menma yang semakin membuatnya bertambah khawatir.

"hei narutooo kamu baik-baik saja? kumohon bertahanlah akan aku panggil baa-chan!"

 **x-x-x**

"haaahhh..''

Hanya helaan nafas yang dikeluarkan Tsunade, dokter sekaligus nenek yang memeriksa keadaan pasien atau cucunya tersebut.

"kenapa adikmu bisa sampai seperti ini menma? Bukannya sudah kubilang tetap menjaganya dan jangan sampai dia kelelahan! Apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai keadaannya seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan Tsunade hanya dijawab dengan tundukan bersalah dari Menma.

"gomen baa-chan.." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Menma saat ini.

" sudahlah hubungi orang tuamu dan beritahu keadaan Naruto saat ini" sambung Tsunade.

"Hai baa-chan"

' _gomen Naruto hal ini tidak akan terjadi padamu lagi'_ sambung menma dalah hati, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di Sekolah yang mengakibatkan Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang.

 **x-x-x**

"Ugh… dimana ini?

Bau obat menyeruak kedalam hidung pria tan tersebut, dan iapun melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan nuansa serba putih itu.

"haaahhh… sepertinya penyakit sialan ini kambuh lagi" sambung Naruto sambil memejamkan mata sapphire indahnya itu.

"Naruto mengidap Asma akut ,dan penyakit ini berbahaya jika dia melakukan kegiatan fisik,kelelahan ,terbentur keras didada ataupun merasakan suhu yang berlebihan". Yaa ingatan saat neneknya memberitahu penyakitnya sewaktu ia duduk dibangku sd pun terngiang dikepalanya.

 _Kreekkkk_

Bunyi suara pintu terdengar di ruangan VIP tersebut, Wanita berambut merah dan Pemuda dewasa berambut kuning.

"sayang, kamu baik-baik saja? Apa dadamu terasa sakit lagi? Apa kamu kesulitan bernafas Ap—

Belum sempat Kushina melanjutkan pertanyaan beruntunnya _*sepertinya hal ini ditularkan oleh Tsunade_ sudah dipotong dengan lembut oleh anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Kaa-san aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, sekarang aku sudah kembali sehat Kaa-san Tou-san" jawab pemuda tampan itu dengan menunjukan senyum mentarinya.

" Baiklah Naruto kau bisa pulang sekarang, Tou-san hanya berpesan padamu jangan ceroboh lagi oke, Nii-sanmu yang sudah memberitahu Tou-san kenapa asmamu bisa kumat lagi?" sambung Minato tegas saat melihat tatapan tidak mengerti Naruto.

"ahaha oke Tou-san" sambung Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

 **Dilain tempat**

Dikediaman Sabaku terjadi keributan yang diakibatkan pemuda Namikaze dan ditemani teman Naruto Uchiha Sasuke.

Buuaaghhhhh

"arghhh temee!, kenapa kamu memukulku Menma ? kamu mau cari mati hah!?" Tanya pemuda panda tersebut sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"heeeehhh? Mau nyari mati katamu, SEKARANG AKU TANYA KEPADAMU GARA! KENAPA KAMU SENGAJA MENDORONG NARUTO KE TANGGA DENGAN MENYIKUT DADANYA HAHHHHH!? KAMU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERSIAP UNTUK MATI SABAKUU!" Tanya Menma dengan penuh amarah.

"heeee? Apa kamu buta Menma? Aku tidak mendorongnya! Adikmu itulah yang lemah hanya didorong kaya gitu aja langsung jatuh? Aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia punya asma, Dan lagipula aku tidak sengaja melakukannya okee? Sister complex?"

" apa katamu? Tidak sengaja? " terdengar suara marah yang tertahan Menma , yaa dia masih memiliki sopan karena sudah ribut-ribut dirumah orang.

"Sabaku,…" Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya "dari perkataanmu itu, jelas kalau kamu sengaja melakukannya, kamu mengatakan kalau kamu memang sengaja mendorong Naruto, heee apa kamu masih tidak terima dengan kekalahanmu oleh Naruto di Olimpiade itu ha? Jadi kamu sengaja datang ke KHS * _konoha high school_ jauh-jauh hanya untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu?" _wah itu kalimat terpanjang seorang Uchiha yang pernah terucap Sasuke_

"Cih!.." Garra merasa dirinya tersudutkanpun hanya mendesih kesal dengan pemuda didepannya

Ya saat Olimpiade Nasional KHS memenangkan perlombaan melawan SHS (Suna High School) dua sekolah elit itu yang berhasil meloloskan perwakilannya di Final, dan keluarlah Namikaze Naruto murid dari KHS yang memenagkan perlombaan tersebut setelah berhasil mengalahkan Sabaku Gara di final.

 _ **Bersambung….**_

Huaahhhhhhhhho akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga ampun Rili cuapek, maklum readers baru pertama kalinya buat fanfic, sudah baru gaje lagi huaaaaaaa _*nangis bombai_

Oia review nya ditunggu ya minna

Karena kritik dan saran kalian sangat berharga buat author kece gaul dan imut ini _*plak_

Heuuumm masalah updet fanfic ini updet seminggu sekali yak sambil menunggu reviewer member pendapa, sara, kritik, masukan, pendapat, saran *STOOOOOPPPP oh oke-oke P

Okee byee please Follow Favorite and Review yahhh bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo minna kembali lagi dengan author kece i- _*pede banget lu_ , ahahaha. Heum kenapa chapter 2 bisa updet begini? Yah karena Rili punya buanyaakkkk waktu kosong dan yah gitu jadinya * _aduh apaan sih_-_

Oia ini balasan untuk reviewers yakkk^^\

 **AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu :** Yup benar, karena author mau membuat cerita yang bertahap dan berharap alurnya ga kecepetan sih jadi, di chap1 Hinata belum keliatan aja, dan tentang konflik heuuum seiring berjalannya waktu pasti bakal muncul dehhh seperti perasaan ini- eh? * _baperlaperlemperwkwk_

Oke langsung aja cekidot

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina, dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

"Tadaimaaa.." . suara baritone pemuda pirang dengan mata saphire terdengar di rumah megah itu, sepulangnya ia dari rumah sakit dengan dijemput kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga terpandang yang memiliki perusahaan besar, yang bernama Namikaze Corp. walaupun bukan dia yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan nantinya, namun tetap saja ia akan mendapat sebagian tanggung jawab yang dilimpahkan ke Menma yang notabene penerus perusahaan Tou-san mereka.

"wahh okaeri Naruto-sama, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah membaik?" Tanya salah satu pelayan yang membuka pintu rumah megah tersebut bernama Yuki.

"huuuftt.. Yuki-nee bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan suffix –sama, aku merasa umurku sudah tua jika dipanggil begitu!" ucap Naruto sambil memanyunkan mulut dan melipat kedua tangannya * _posisi ngambek ceritanya_

"hihihi.." hanya itu balasan yang didengar Naruto dari mulut pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi di kediaman Namikaze itu.

"Naruto, segera istirahat yaa, kau tidak boleh terlalu kecapekan, nanti saat makan malam tiba segera turun kebawah" sambung kushina dari belakang Naruto disusul Minato disampingnya.

"hai kaa-san, tapi dengan satu syarat,, besok aku boleh sekolah, lagipula itu hanya penyakit asma bukan penyakit jantung kaa-san jadi jangan melarangku untuk tidak sekolah berhari-hari!" tegas Naruto sambil menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"haaaahhh…anak itu" helaan napas dari Kushina yang sudah menduga kalau naruto akan mengatakan hal itu, bukannya melarang hanya saja, hati nurani seorang ibu yang melarang naruto untuk tidak sekolah ,seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya setelah asmanya naruto kambuh Kushina maupun Minato akan melarang Naruto untuk tidak sekolah. Tapi mau tidak mau Kushina menuruti perkataan sang anak.

 **X-x-X**

 **Keesokan harinya…..**

 **Hinata's pov**

Mataku terbuka setelah tidur kurang dari 8 jam, yang biasanya dianjurkan dokter untuk tetap menjaga kesehatan tubuh, Yah… mau bagaimana lagi dia bukan Sakura-chan yang bisa hidup dengan tenang karena masih bisa makan untuk besok tanpa harus bekerja paruh waktu karena Sakura merupakan anak orang kaya.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata umurku 16 tahun , aku tinggal di rumah peninggalan orang tuaku yang menjadi harta beharga satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu semenjak tragedy setahun yang lalu, yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah elit dan megah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak-anak dengan uang berlimpah atau anak yang masuk dengan jalur biasiswa, seperti aku. Dan setiap aku memiliki waktu luang , aku akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kehidupanku.

 **X-x-X**

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah melihat jarum pendek jam kamarku mengarah ke angka enam, membereskan tempat nyaman yang sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhku dan segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin sebelum berangkat sekolah.

 **Hinata's pov end**

 **Skip time**

Udara sejuk dapat dirasakan warga Konoha, tampak mentari pagi merayap memasuki bumi dengan sinarnya yang menawan, burung-burung berterbangan dengan riangnya.

Tampak para siswa-sisiwi dari berbagai macam Sekolah ada yang berjalan, naik bus, atau kendaraan pribadi pergi untuk menuntut ilmu di Sekolah masing-masing.

Nampak halnya seperti gadis indigo yang sedang berjalan kaki untuk sampai disekolahnya yang cukup jauh itu.

Dan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat disamping Hinata, yang membuat si empu nampak bingung sambil melihat mobil mewah itu tepat disampingnya

"ohayouu Hinata-chan, ayo ikut ke Sekolah bareng.." tawar gadis pink a.k.a Haruno Sakura, yang sudah menjadi sahabat Hinata sejak masih di smp.

"waahhh.. ternyata Sakura-chan, aku pikir siapa tadi, habisnya mobilmu ganti sih, bikin repot saja" sambung Hinata sambil masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu.

"ihihi gomen gomen, Tou-sanku kemarin memberikan mobil ini katanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu, huft padahal aku sudah menolak Hinata-chan , tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakannya kan?" sahut Sakura yang duduk disamping Hinata "Kotatsu-san, ayo ke Sekolah sekarang" sambung Sakura lagi.

"hai " ucap Kotatsu

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

 **Dilain tempat….**

''MINATOOOOOO! MENMAAAA! NARUTOOOO!"

Tampak seorang ibli-* _ralat_ wanita berambut merah dengan aura kematiannya membangunkan Ayah dan kedua anaknya dari lantai dasar "JIKA KALIAN TIDAK TURUN SARAPAN DALAM WAKTU SEPULUH DETIK, MAKA BERSIAPLAH SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN AKAN AKU KEBIRI!" . belum keluar hitungan sepuluh detik dari mulut Kushina, tampak ketiga orang yang dia ancam berlari terbirit-birit dalam bentuk berbeda-beda?—

"ohayou sayangku eheheh…" sahut Minato dengan dasi miring kekanan karena tidak sempat memasangnya setelah mendengar ultimatum sang istri.

'' Ohayou kaa-san.." sambung kedua anaknya Menma dan Naruto dengan penampilan yang- _ahh sudahlah_-"._

"Ohayou, cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian segera, apa jam dikamar kalian mati semua? Menma Naruto Bentar lagi sudah jam tujuh kalian berdua bakal terlambat Sekolah kalau seperti ini" jelas Kushina.

"emm" anggukan kepala dari kedua anaknya sebagai pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Kushina.

"Naruto.. kamu tidak lupa bawa inhalermu kan?" Tanya Menma saat sarapan berlangsung, bukannya apaa, hanya saja dia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali, meskipun itu kesengajaan Gara yang telah mendorong adiknya, tetap saja jika Naruto tidak lupa membawa inhalernya pasti ia tidak akan masuk rumah sakit kemarin.

"sudah Ni-san aku tidak akan lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

 **Skip time**

 **Sesampainya di Sekolah….**

Diparkiran Sekolah ,Kedua kakak beradik itu sudah turun dari mobil Lamborgini yang dikendarai Menma, ia tidak mungkin mengijinkan Naruto yang membawa mobil karena dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi- * _hah?maksudnya apasih_-_ . Menma takut jika Naruto yang membawa mobil, dan jika asma Naruto kembali kumat itu bisa mengancam mereka dan pengguna jalan lainnya. Hal itu hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan bibir manyun saat berada dirumah dan meminta ia yang membawa mobil.

"kyaaaaaa….. Naruto-kun Menma-kun.." suara teriakan para gadis-gadis di KHS yang dapat membuat telinga budek sementara? Terdengar di area parkir Sekolah.

'gawat!' Batin mereka berdua dengan mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan parkiran dengan cepat.

Dikoridor sekolah tampak dua pemuda berjalan cepat untuk menghindar dari maniak laki-laki seksi _*whatthe_-"_

"cepat sedikit Naruto!" ucap cepat Menma yang mendapat dengusan dari Naruto. " kau mau membuat Asmaku kumat lagi" tatar Naruto yang berlari saat ada belokan didepan dan Naruto tidak melihat kedepan dan-

Bruk.

"Awwww-"

"ita-I"

Suara tabrakan terdengar di belokan Sekolah , dan dapat di lihat Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya menindih korban yang ditabraknya tadi.

Hening-

1

2

3

"WAAAA gomen, aku sungguh minta maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi, aku sungguh menyesal, sumpah a-aku tidak sengaja tadi" penjelasan Naruto untuk membela diri karena sudah menabrak seorang gadis dan membuatnya terjatuh. Gadis itupun bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan berdiri disusul Sahabat yang menghampirinya. "eum tidak apa-apa kok" jawab gadis indigo itu a.k.a Hinata denga senyum menawannya. Dan membuat Naruto sedikit merasa aneh saat melihat senyum manis itu.

"Hinata-chan kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura disampinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata.

Menma pun melihat arloji di tangannya "Ayo Naruto kita harus kekelas, kita sudah terlambat" .

"Oke" jawab Naruto kepada Menma "eumm kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya , etoo- Namamu Hinata? Jadi Hinata sampai jumpa yaa" lambaian Naruto kepada Hinata dengan senyuman menawan Naruto yang membuat Hinata sedikit terpana.

Bluuussh , wajah Hinata memerah dan segera pergi untuk kembali kekelasnya di X-2 disusul Sakura yang heran melihat sikap Hinata.

 **Dilai tempat**

Diruangan yang sepi dan gelap terdengar perbincangan suatu kelompok yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar.

"Ketua,, kita tidak memliki dana untuk memasok persenjataan kita yang sudah menipis" terang pria dengan rambut kuning panjang yang bertugas mendata persenjataan untuk kelompoknya. Deidara

"sepertinya kita harus memiliki rencana untuk mendapatkan dana itu " ide yang keluar dari pria merah dengan wajah baby face. Sasori

Kriekkk. Suara kursi bergeser dari tempatnya bergema diruangan gelap itu. Dan sesosok bayangan berdiri mengarah jendela yang ditutup gorden itu

"sepertinya ada rencana yang bisa kita gunakan, sambil menyelam minum air, akan kubuat kau juga kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga—". Cengiran mengerikan yang keluar dari ketua kelompok awan merah, pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa seseorang.

 _ **Bersambung….**_

Huaaahhh akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, karena jadwal voli author diliburkan makanya bisa updet dengan cepat, berjam-jam mengetik chap 2 sambil ngemil manisan lebaran yang pasti bakalan buat author imut ini naik berat badannya _*plak pede sekali lu thor_

Ahaha penasaran dengan chap selanjutnya? Review, follow and favorit ++ untuk cerita ini tetap berjalan Y_Y}}

Kritik dan saran leh monggo^^

(^o^/)


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo minna, author kece kembali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah menudukung fanfic ini tetap publish yaaa (^o^)/

Oke langsung aja cekidot^^

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina, dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

Teng…. Teng…. Teng….

Bel pulang Sekolah menggema di seluruh KHS pertanda pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Menma menghampiri kelas Naruto X-1, ya, Menma dan Naruto terpaut dua tahun, dan sekarang tahun terakhir Menma berada di KHS.

"Naruto…?ayo pulang", panggil Menma didepan pintu kelas Naruto.

"oh nii-san, okee baiklah" sahut Naruto sambil menyusun buku-buku dipelajaran terakhir.

 **XxX**

"nii-san?" panggil Naruto sambil melihat ke bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati di jendela.

"hmm.." sahut Menma sambil fokus menyetir.

"anoo.. aku mau pergi ke café biasa sama teme dan kiba, sore nanti, jadi –". Belum sempat Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya, perkataannya dipotong oleh Menma.

"boleh, asal jangan kau yang menyetir Naruto, aku akan suruh Kakashi-san yang akan mengantarmu, oke?". Jawab Menma cepat masih fokus menyetir.

"oke oke baiklah nii-sanku tersayang" sambung Naruto dengan penekanan kata 'tersayang' dengan bimoli (bibir monyong lima senti) _*whaattttt_ o-o

 **Skip time**

"halo? Dobe kau dimana kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, cepat kesini kalau tidak kami akan pulang! tuuutt" . singkat jelas dan padat adalah tipikal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, karena sedang kesal menunggu sahabat kuningnya yang sudah setengah jam tidak datang-datang ke café langganan mereka. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sambungan telepon langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh pemuda rambut bebek itu.

….

"Ah itu mereka!" gumam Naruto setelah menemukan ketiga sahabatnya itu di café . 'haaahh aku pasti mendapatkan death gare dari teme dan pucat.'

"gomen aku terlambat, tadi aku menunggu kakashi karena dia yang mengantarku kesini, menma-nii tidak mengijinkanku membawa mobil sendiri yahh jad—"

"ya kami mengerti Naruto-kun hihihi" sahut Sai dengan tawa misteriusnya. "kami sudah pesan makanan Naruto-kun , jadi tinggal kamu saja yang belum".

"oh baiklah, pelayan!" panggil Naruto memanggil pelayan di café itu, sambil mengambil handphone di saku celananya _'eh? Astaga aku lupa membawa inhaler'_ batin Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terkejut dan dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"ada apa dobe?". Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik."a-ahh tidak apa-apa teme, aku hanya teringat soal-soal yang belum kukerjakan dari kurenai-sensei". Bohong Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti Sasuke. ' _dia berbohong'_ batin Sasuke namun tidak dipermasalahkan lebih oleh pemuda uchiha itu.

…

"gomen, ada yang bisa dibantu Tuan" jawab pelayan yang sudah ada di tempat mereka duduki. "aku pesan jus alpukat dan kentang goreng" jawab Naruto sambil melihat daftar menu dan menatap wajah pelayan itu. "ehh? ?Bukannya kamu Hinata? Benar bukan?" Tanya Naruto penuh keterkejutan—

"emm aku Hinata, kamu Naruto bukan?" jawab Hinata ramah. "kenapa kamu bekerja disini Hinata?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto malah balik bertanya. " ya aku bekerja sambilan disini, untuk kebutuhan hidupku, Naruto". "ohh begitu". Angguk Naruto paham, karena dia mendengar dari Sakura pacarnya Sasuke kalau Hinata yatim piatu dan dengan ekonomi pas-pasan, juga masuk di KHS karena memiliki otak cerdas.

…

Di sudut café , dua orang pria yang berambut Merah dan abu-abu, sedang mengamati ketiga remaja yang sedang asik berbincang. Dan pemuda berambut abu-abu a.k.a Hidan menatap foto yang diberi oleh seseorang.

"Halo Ketua.. aku menemukannya, ciri-ciri yang Ketua berikan persis dengannya". Sambungan telepon menghubungkan pembicaraan serius diantara Sasori dan Yahiko ketua kelompok dengan simbol awan merah itu.

"Benarkah,? Khekhekhe bagus awasi anak itu, dan ikuti kemanapun dia pergi, jika saatnya tiba kita akan menggunakannya" Perintah Yahiko kepada sasori lewat Telepon. "baik Ketua". Sambung Sasori mengerti.

"Dobe?". "hmmmm" jawab Naruto yang sedang asik mengutak atik handphonenya. "cih sejak kapan kau dipanggil Cuma menjawab seperti itu?'' . Tanya Sasuke kesal. "sejak kapan seorang Uchiha berbicara panjang lebar?". Tanya balik Naruto santai sambil kembali mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Twich. Perempatan urat di jidat Sasuke muncul. Tapi pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa.

"ahahaha, kalian sangat lucu, aturannya momen langka seperti ini diabadikan, jarang-jarang Sasuke-kun mati langkah dibuat Naruto-kun, ahaha" . ucap Sai dengan polosnya, tidak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak menyadari hawa membunuh dari Sasuke. "diam kau pucat!". Ketus Sasuke yang hanya dibalas ketawa palsu Said dan senyum dari Naruto.

" ada apa teme?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi, kali ini dengan benar dan meletakkan handphonenya di meja sambil menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau memperhatikan kedua pria diujung sana? Mereka seperti mengawasimu Naruto". Sambung Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Sasori dan Hidan yang langsung menatap kearah lain. ' _apa itu suruhan dari musuhnya Paman Minato'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati.

" benarkah ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kedua pria itu. "ahh mungkin mereka hanya melihat saja bukannya memata-matai" jawab Naruto sambil berpikir positif.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit kesal, karena Naruto menanggapi orang-orang seperti itu dengan enteng, tapi mengingat Kakashi pengawal pribadi Naruto yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Minato mempunyai beladiri tingkat tinggi, membuat Sasuke juga berkeyakinan sama dengan Naruto.

"hnn, dan bisakah habis ini langsung kerumahku dobe, kita diberi tugas dari sensei jenggotan itu, satu kelompok dua orang waktu asmamu kambuh saat jatuh dari tangga". Jelas Sasuke

Naruto berpikir sejenak mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke " ano tapi aku belum bilang ke Menma-nii, dia Cuma tau aku ke café dengan kalian". Jawab Naruto bimbang.

"bukannya kau diantar Kakashi-san, jadi tidak apa-apa kan, dia bisa mengawasimu seperti sister complexmu itu" . gerutu Sasuke, dia tidak mau kalau harus lembur sendiri untuk tugas kelompok ini, dan juga Naruto lah yang ahli di pelajaran Asuma. Dan Sasuke mendapatkan anggukan Naruto pertanda si empunya setuju.

 **Skip time**

'hemmm' . gumam Naruto sambil mengetik beberapa tugas kelompoknya dengan Sasuke lewat laptop.

Tek tek tek enter.

"yess! Selesai juga, ahh akhirnya" ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya yang lelah sehabis mengetik tugas panjang dari Asuma-sensei yang seperti tiada akhirnya? _*lupakan-_-._

'' teme, ini tinggal kamu print semuanya sudah aku selesaikan, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah jam sepuluh malam, jaa ne". naruto segera bergegas pergi dari kamar Sasuke. "hnn makasih dobe, hati-hati" jawab Sasuke yang sedang menyimpun tugas-tugas yang sudah selesai Naruto kerjakan. Dan mendapat cengiran dari Naruto.

….

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto ingin membeli beberapa cemilan untuk di makan di kamarnya nanti, Naruto meminta Kakashi untuk memberhentikan mobilnya di seberang Minimarket.

"kakashi-san tolong berhenti sebentar aku mau membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dirumah"

"hai" angguk pahan dari Kakashi.

"terima kasih atas kunjungan anda silahkan datang kemari lagi" sapaan dari kasir tempat Naruto belanja. Dan dijawab senyum kecil dari Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari pintu minimarket itu _. "to-tolonggg"_. "eh? Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu? Jangan-jangan hantu" iner Naruto. "tolonggggg!". Oke ini nyata ada yang sedang meminta pertolongan dari arah gang kecil dekat minimarket yang Naruto kunjungi, Naruto segera mengikuti arah suara yang mengarah ke gang gelap itu.

"haaiiii cantik, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu terima saja nasibmu kami tidak akan jahat kepadamu cantil" ucap salah satu dari dua preman yang sedang memegang tangan dari gadis itu.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut, karena ia mengenal gadis yang sedang dalam bahaya itu. _'bukankah itu- HINATA!'_ iner Naruto meyakini.

Naruto menelpon Kakashi-san dan langsung diangkat dengan cepat oleh Kakash-sani. "halo Naruto-sama? Anda dimana kenapa lama sekali". Jawab Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"kakashi-san cepat ke gang kecil dekat minimarket tempat aku beli ak—". Belum sempat naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya., salah satu Preman menyadari dirinya ada didekat Hinata dan kedua preman itu.

"oii siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu preman yang melihat Naruto berdiri dibelakang mereka. Naruto mematikan sambungan telephon dan menyimpannya kembali kesaku celananya sambil terus menatap tajam preman itu.

'gawat' batin Naruto. "lepaskan gadis itu! Apa kalian tidak punya rasa malu, mempermainkan perempuan seperti itu´jawab Naruto lantang dan mendapatkan amarah dari kedua preman itu.

"cih jangan sok pahlawan bocah!" . erang salah satu preman itu sambil mengarahkan pukulan ke rahang Naruto.

Naruto menghindar dan langsung meninju balik perut preman itu . "dasar pengecut!" sumpah Naruto dan-

Buaghh

"argh!" preman itu langsung terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. 'satu beres' iner Naruto. "kemari kau bocah sialan!" terjang Preman yang tadi sedang menahan Hinata agar idak kabur, tapi melihat temannya dijatuhkan hanya dengan sekali pukulan, membuat ia tidak memilirkan gadis yang sedang ia tahan.

Preman itu melesatkan pukulannya ke perut Naruto, Namun Naruto dengan mudahnya menghindar kebelakang, dan langsung dengan cepat menendang Preman itu tepat di daerah vitalnya dengan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya.

Buaghh "aaaaarrrrrggghhhh! Kurang ajar" ucap Preman itu sambil terus memegang daerah vitalnya yang kesakitan. "heh dasar pecundang!" balas Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menyadari pergerakan dari Preman yang sebelumnya ia pukul perutnya.

"NARUTO! Awas dibelakangmu!" teriak Hinata . menyadari itu Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya, namun Naruto tidak sempat menghidar, pukulan keras dari Preman sebelumnya tepat mengenai dada Naruto yang merupakan daerah yang tidak boleh mendapatkan benturan keras sama sekali, mengingat asma akutnya sangat sering kambuh. Dan—

Buaghhhh "argh" erang Naruto penuh kesakitan dan langsung memegangi dadanya yang seperti dicucuk ribuan jarum dan rasa perih lainnya,iapun mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto pun jatuh telentang sambil memegangi dadanya yang sangat kesakitan.

"Naruto-sama!" teriak Kakashi yang baru datang, dan menghajar Preman tadi sampai tidak bisa bangun, lalu menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Hosh hosh hosh "i-ita—arghhhhh sa-kit ka—''. Ucap Naruto terpotong yang kesakitan karena asma akutnya kambuh membuat dia sulit bernapas dan pukulan keras didadanya. Hinata langsung mengampiri Naruto yang terbaring "Naruto bertahanlah aku akan panggilkan ambulan hiks" ucap Hinata gemetar ingin menangis, ia lalu mengetik beberapa nomor di handphonenya dengan tangan gemetar karena hampir mengalami pelecehan seksual dan orang yang menyelamatkannya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya.

Hik hik hoosh "ka-ksh hi inha—ler, a-aku but-h it-u ugh" hik hoshh hosh. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar dengan derasnya disekujur tubuh Naruto. "Naruto-sama bertahanlah!" teriak Kakashi sambil meraba saku celana Naruto yang biasanya membawa benda yang dibutuhkan sekarang . inhaler namun nihil karena Naruto lupa membawa benda pernting itu.

Pandangan Naruto mengabur dan menggelap, kesadaran Naruto hilang perlahan-lahan diiringi rasa sakit dan kesulitan bernapas yang terus menjadi-jadi.

Hosh hosh ohok "ughh s-sak-hit ka-kshi-sa—", Naruto tidak tahan dengar rasa sakit yang menderanya membuat ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya sambil terus memegangi dadanya.

"Naruto- hiks hiks bertahanlah ambulan sudah datang". Tangis Hinata pecah dan Naruto segera dibawa ke rumah sakit disusul Kakashi yang mengikuti dibelakang ambulan dengan mobilnya sambil harap-harap cemas, dan menghubung anggota keluarga Namikaze yang lain.

 _Bersambung…._

Gomen author baru publish ini fanfic, karena thor agi sibuk dengan club volley dan les renang yang tiada akhirnya hiks hiks T_T

Kritik dan saran yaa^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yup, thor kembali..

Maaf selumnya, bagi readers yang merasa janggal, kedua sahabat Naruto ialah Sasuke dan Sai, ehh malah author gaje ini menulis nama Kiba, ya ampun sekali lagi untuk para readers mohon maaf yaaa atas kesalahan author, huhuhu T-T

Oke langsung aja..

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

Menma melirik jam besar di ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze itu pukul setengah sebelas malam, dan ia mengingat seseorang .

"Kaa-san apa Naruto sudah pulang?". Tanya Menma kepada Kushina yang kebetulan lewat ingin menuju kamarnya.

"Naruto?,, katamu dia lagi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, mungkin …dia sudah di kamarnya ".

'Aneh? Biasanya dia akan turun ke bawah, masa iya dia sudah tidur?' batin Menma, ia pun menuju kamar Naruto untuk memastikannya.

…

Kreekkkkk. Pintu berdecit dan Menma pun masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. 'gelap?' sahut Menma dalam hati, ia pun menghidupkan lampu kamar adiknya.

Tek

"eh? Dia belum pulang? Sudah jam segini dia belum pulang? Kemana saja anak itu! Apa dia tidak punya handphone untuk sekedar memberi tahu!". Gerutu Menma panjang lebar melihat kamar Naruto yang kosong tidak ada penghuninya.

Dan Menma melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya Naruto bawa kemanapun dan dimanapun, diletakkan diatas meja belajar Naruto. 'Dan dia lupa membawa inhalernya? Astagah aku berabu bertaruh, dari mana dia punya otak pintar itu sedangkan dia juga punya otak bodoh seperti ini!' lagi-lagi gerutu Menma, kali ini dalam hati. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan Menma pun tidak enak. 'ada apa ini?' batin Menma.

"MENMA! MENMA!" . teriak Kushina Histeris. Menma pun berlari menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri Kushina yang sedang menangis.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa menangis?". Menma pun berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, apa jangan-jangan.. NARUTO!

"Naruto dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, Asmanya kambuh, kita harus kesana sekarang Menma, Kaa-san akan menghubungi Tou-sanmu".

Deg

Ternyata benar firasat buruknya tadi. "A-apa kenapa bisa Kaa-san? Baiklah aku akan siapkan mobilnya, Kaa-san hubungi Tou-san Oke?" . Menma pun segera pergi ke garasi dan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi.

 **XxX**

Di Kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning, tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya sambil menggunakan selang oksigen yang melekat dihidungnya guna membantu ia bernapas dengan normal.

Disampingnya terlihat gadis bersurai indigo dengan setia duduk sambil menunggu pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Kakashi setia menunggu di lobi Rumah Sakit untuk menunggu keluarga Namikaze itu datang.

 **Hinata's Pov**

Sudah satu jam aku menunggunya untuk sekedar melihat iris saphirenya yang indah itu, Naruto,, jadi selama ini dibalik wajah tampanmu itu dengan kepintaran dan semangatmu itu, terlihat sangat kuat, ternyata didalam dirimu ada sesuatu yang melemahkanmu seperti ini?

"Haahh, kumohon Naruto bukalah matamu! Apa kamu tidak lelah tertidur seperti ini?"

Kumohon Naruto, bukalah matamu, Aku harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas pertolonganmu Naruto. Dan Aku…

' _berharap bisa terus bersamamu'_

Deg. "Eh? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti ini, huft sadarlah Hinata kau ini siapa, kau hanya gadis miskin yang nyasar masuk ke Sekolah elit itu".

'haduh kenapa wajahku memanas seperti ini' . teriak Hinata dala hati.

 **Hinata's Pov end**

….

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa saat memasuki lobi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Disana mereka melihat Kakashi dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Kakashi.. Dimana Naruto sekarang? Kami harus menemuinya" Tanya Minato kepada Kakashi dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" . Kakashi mengantar keluarga Namikaze itu untuk sampai ke kamar Naruto. Sebenarnya ada yang harus mereka ketahui dari Dokter Tsunade alias Nenek dari Naruto, namun Kakashi tidak bisa memberitahunya, biarlah Tsunade sendiri yang memberitahu Minato dan Kushina perihal keadaan Naruto saat ini.

…..

Jari-jemari Naruto secara perlahan bergerak, menandakan Naruto sudah sadar. Hinata yang menyadari itu, segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"Naruto? Ka-kau sudah sadar? Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, istirahatlah kembali Naruto."

"engghh…". Naruto membuka sedikit matanya yang masih memerlukan penyesuaian dari Ruangan nuansa putih itu.

"I-Ini dima-na Hinata-chan". Tanya Naruto yang masih terbaring lemas.

Deg deg

Bluusshhh. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika karena dipanggil dengan suffix –chan dari Naruto. ' _haduh,_ _kenapa aku seperti ini sih, sadarlah Hinata, mungkin Naruto lagi mengigau_ '. Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"E-etoo, Naruto.. kau lagi ada di Rumah Sakit". Sahut Hinata lemah, karena merasa ia yang mengakibatkan Naruto seperti ini.

"Jang-an me-masang wa-jah seper-ti i-itu Hi-nata-chan, Ak-u ti-dak suka meli-hatnya. Ughh". Ucap Naruto terbata-bata karena sedang menahan sakit didadanya itu, Naruto memegang dadanya yang kesakitan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Naruto? Daijobu?". Tanya Hinata dengan perasaan khawatir. "Eum…aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan". Sahut Naruto lancar setelah rasa sakit didadanya mereda.

"Hinata-chan,, jangan memanggil namaku saja dong, coba pakai suffix seperti—". "Naruto-san? Tanya Hinata. "Aish, bukan Naruto-san , Hinata-chan, suffix yang membuat kita.. emmm etoo—". Lagi-lagi Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. "Naruto-sama?". "Ohok, bu-bukan Hinata-chan, maksudku Naruto-kun Hinata!, Naruto-kun". Jawab Naruto gemas mendengar Hinata memanggil namanya dengan suffix –sama.

"Na-Naruto-kun?". Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Hinata memanggil Nnamanya ' _manis_ '."Nah.. itu baru enak didengar Hinata-chan".

Kreekk

Suara pintu terdengar ditelinga Naruto dan Hinata. "Naruto". Panggil Kushina dan langsung memeluk Naruto dan menangis. "Hiks HIks.. Naruto kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa bisa terjadi lagi haa!?" . Kushina menangkup wajah putra bungsunya yang terlihat pucat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san sungguh, A-aku-"

"Kemarin kamu juga mengatakan hal yang sama Naruto,-". Potong Kushina

" Dan sekarang? Kenapa asmamu bisa kambuh lagi? Kamu lupa membawa inhaler lagi kan? Astagah Naruto gunakan otakmu itu, kenapa benda sepenting itu bisa tertinggal kedua kalinya sih?". Sambung Menma geram melihat keteledoran adiknya itu.

"Gomen Nii-san aku lupa membawanya saat pergi ke Café tadi, karena terburu-buru". Sahut Naruto bersalah. "haaahh". Hanya helaan napas Menma yang menjawab pernyataan Naruto.

"A-anoo, sebenarnya saya yang mengakibatkan Naruto bisa seperti ini bi-bibi, ka-karena dia telah menyelamatkan saya da-dari dua preman yang mencoba mengganggu saya, d-dan Na-naruto, dia terkena pukulan didadanya dan setelah itu asmanya kambuh". Jelas Hinata dengan suara mengecil sampai ujung kalimatnya. "Saya minta maaf bibi". Sambung Hinata lagi.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" Tanya Kushina. "I-iya kaa-san gomen karena aku kurang berhati-hati". Kushina mengembangkan senyumnya ' _dia bisa diandalkan juga ya'_ batin Kushina. "Dan siapa namamu ?" Tanya Kushina kepada Hinata. "Hyu-Hyuga Hinata bibi".

"emm,,Hinata terima kasih sudah menjaga Naruto ya" senyum Kushina sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Ha'I bibi, saya tidak keberatan". Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

 **Di Kantor Kepala Rumah Sakit…**

Terlihat Minato yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan mertuanya alias Tsunade, sambil memijat keningnya, karena pusing mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade.

Minato yang masih kaget dengan penjelasan Tsunade, meminta untuk mengulangi perkataannya, _'mungkin saja aku salah dengar'_. "Ibu.. coba katakan sekali lagi, aku masih sulit mempercayai perkataanmu Bu".

"Haaahhh.. Naruto terkena benturan di dadanya dengan keras sebanyak dua kali, pertama kemarin dan kedua sekarang. Benturan seperti itu bisa membuat korbannya tewas seketika karena terhentinya denyut jantung dan biasa disebut _commutio cordis,_ itu adalah gangguan fungsi jantung akibat benturan dada, dari 128 kasus 84% berujung kematian. Tapi untunglah Naruto cepat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif" . Minato masih setia mendengarkan

"Haaah, jadi selama beberapa hari kedepan Naruto harus mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif di sini Minato, belum lagi karena asmanya itu yang semakin memperparah kondisinya sekarang, Naruto beberapa hari kedepan pasti merasakan sesak napas dan dadanya sakit akibat kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini, jadi dia harus dirawat segera." Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Ibu, aku akan memberitahukan kepada semuanya" . ucap Minato saat sudah mengerti semuanya.

 **XXX**

Diluar Rumah Sakit terlihat remaja pria tersenyum licik, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Halo ? Ya… Aku sudah melihatnya, besok aku akan mengurus kepindahanku Tou-san"

\/

\/

 _ **Bersambung….**_

 **Balasan untuk Reviewers**

 **Himarura Kiromaru :** Terima kasih atas sarannya^^, author sangat senang karena ada yang memberitahu kekurangan dari fanfic ini, terima kasih atas bantuanna ya (^o^/

 **Guest, Dewi729, Fushimi Yuuna :** Arigatou, tenang Rili akan melanjutkan cerita sampai tamat '0'~~~

.

.

Review nya teman-teman, dan jangan lupa klik follow dan favorite yaw^^


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

"Apa? Tou-san aku tidak-, ma-maksudku aku mau dirawat di rumah saja, aku tidak mau di Rumah sakit Tou-san"

"Naruto! Penyakitmu bertambah parah, jika saja kemarin kau terlambat mendapatkan penanganan, kau sudah mati!, Tou-san hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kau!, Ikuti perintah Tou-san dan jangan membantah!". Tegas Minato, Ia harus bersikap sedikit keras untuk menangani kepala batu Naruto yang entah dari mana ia turunkan.

"…" . Naruto terdiam setelah melihat amarah yang memuncak keluar dari Tou-sannya. ' _oh ayolah aku_ _tidak akan mati, kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku'._

 **Xxx**

 **Di KHS….**

"Hinata-chan, aku sangat senang sekali, tadi Sasuke-kun memberikanku gantungan kunci couple,awwww! Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, entahlah kapan-kapan Dia bisa menunjukan sikap romantis seperti itu… Hinata-chan? Kau mendengar aku cerita atau tidak? HINATA-CHAN?"

"Ehhh? Sakura-chan? Tadi Sakura-chan ngomong apa? Bisa diulang gak?". Tanya Hinata yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, karena dipanggil Sakura berkali-kali.

Sakura hanya menatap Hinata heran, tidak biasanya sahabatnya begini. "Astaga Hinata.. Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi melamun, Kau tidak mendengar ceritaku, Apak Kau ada masalah?".

"Haaaahh". Hinata menghela napas, jujur dia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini, tadi malam dia diantar oleh Kakashi, dan setelah itu dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, dan paginya berangkat ke Sekolah, lau bertanya kepada Sasuke, dan mendapatkan jawaban ' _Tidak Tahu, mungkin Dia sakit'_ kata-kata singkat dan dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Berarti Naruto belum keluar dari Rumah sakit kalau pagi ini dia tidak sekolah.

Hinata pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam yang menimpanya, dan mendapatkan suara kekagetan nyaring dari Sakura. "APA! Jadi bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha, habis pulang sekolah aku akan kesana, apa Sakura-chan mau ikut?"

"Gomen Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji denganTou-sanku untuk melakukan yaaa beberapa hal". "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan". Jawab Hinata sambil memberikan senyumannya.

…..

Teng teng teng. Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Dikelas X-1 tampak dua remaja sedang menunggu sahabat pirangnya, yang sampai saat ini belum datang ke Sekolah. ' _Apa benar perkataanku, dia sakit?'._ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak masuk Sekolah." Sai membuka suara dan di balas dengan dua huruf andalan Sasuke. "Hnnn". Selang beberapa menit seorang guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran pertama.

"Ohayou anak-anak". Sapa Asuma kepada murid-murid elit itu, dan dijawab singkat oleh seisi kelas. "Ohayou Sensei"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, memang sekarang sudah memasuki semester dua, tetapi dia sama seperti kalian ' _dalam arti pintar,_ jadi mudah baginya untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang ada, nah Toneri-san silahkan masuk". Setelah dipanggil masuk ke kelas, Toneri masuk dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ohayou, Watashiwa Otsutsuki Toneri, Yoroshiku."

Sasuke dan Sai saling lirik seperti bisa membaca pikiran mereka masing-masing _._

 **Skip time…**

Teng Teng Teng.

Bunyi lonceng KHS menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, semua murid-murid KHS bergegas untuk pulang.

Sama halnya denga gadis indigo ini, namun bukan arah rumahnya yang ia tuju, melainkan arah Rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto.

 **Xxx**

"Naruto. Baa-chan akan memeriksa dadamu, jika sakit beri tahu saja"

"…." Hal itu hanya ditanggapi diam, oleh Naruto.

Semua anggota keluarga Namikaze berkumpul di kamar inap Naruto, termaksud Tsunade, namun bukan untuk menjenguk melainkan memeriksa pasien kesayangannya.

Tsunade menekan sedikit dada Naruto, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto kesakitan, atau lebih jelasnya berpura-pura menahan sakit didadanya.

Jujur saja, Naruto sangat muak dengan ruangan nuansa putih ini, karena waktu kecil, hampir setiap bulan ia akan datang kemari. Tsunade selesai melakukan pemeriksaannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit Naruto?". Tanya Tsunade yang menatap heran karena Naruto tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Tidak sama sekali Baa-chan, Ayolah aku sudah sehat, bisakah kita segera pulang Kaa-san?". Naruto menatap Kushina yang sedang duduk dikursi sambil mengupas apel. Kushina hanya tersenyum "Kau Tanya sama Baa-chan dan Tou-sanmu Naruto".

Naruto menatap kedua orang itu. "Ya, kau boleh pu-" .

Tok Tok Tok, ketukan pintu membuat Minato menghentikan perkataannya. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci" sahut Menma kepada orang yang diluar ruangan ini.

Kreeekk. Terlihat seorang gadis indigo memasuki ruangan dengan malu-malu.

"A-Ano saya mau menjenguk Naruto, ta-tapi kalau –".

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, silahkan masuk, Minato, Ibu, Menma, ayo keluar _, 'Naruto_ _semangat'_.." . Kushina dan yang lain segera keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan kedipan alias kode ke Naruto, yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh Naruto.

Kushina memberikan potongan-potongan apel yang sudah dikupasnya kepada Hinata, dan berbisik kepada Hinata. "Suapi dia ya Hinata-chan, dia pasti akan suka".

Blushhh, pipi Hinata seketika merona tak karuan. "H-hai bibi"

…

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat Hinata-chan, aku baik-baik saja". Jawab pemuda pirang itu dengan sebuah senyuman mentarinya.

"Ahh, yokatta, em.. Apa Naruto-kun mau apel", Hinata menyodorkan beberapa potong apel yang sudah dikupas Kushina. "Em, aku mau" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil garpu untuk mengambil potongan apel, tapi tangannya tidak sampai karena selang infuse yang membatasi pergerakannya.

"E-etoo, biar aku suapin, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tawar Hinata dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah". Jawab Naruto canggung, sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **Xxx**

Minato, Kushina dan Menma sedang duduk di depan kamar rawat Naruto, sambil menunggu aksi romantis-romantis yang dilakukan anak bungsu dari Minato dan Kushina , Kushina yang sedari tadi mengintip dibalik kaca pintu, hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua remaja itu. Dan hanya ditanggapi Minato dan Menma dengan gelengan kepala.

Kring, suara pemberitahuan pesan dari handphone Minato, yang membuat si empu mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya, dia mendapat pesan dari nomor baru, hal ini membuat Minato mengernyit heran. ' _siapa'_ batin Minato.

' _Bersiap-siaplah'..._

"Hah?". Minato menatap handphonenya , dan terheran-heran dengan isi pesan itu. ' _mungkin salah sambung'._ Pikir Minato.

 **Xxx**

Di ruang tertutup, dengan samar-sama cahaya yang masuk, terlihat dua orang sedang melakukan kesepakatan, entah apa itu.

"Aku diutus oleh Tou-sanku untuk melakukan kerja sama denganmu, Tuan Yahiko, Aku tau kalau kau bisa melakukannya"

"Apapun itu, kalau bayarannya juga sesuai, khekhekhe"

"Itu bisa diatur, asalkan kinerja anggotamu sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan." Balas remaja itu, sambil memberikan selembar foto seseorang.

"Hem, baiklah" Yahiko mengambil foto itu, "AHAHAHA kita dengan tujuan yang sama rupanya"

"Khe baguslah kalau begitu,namun belum waktunya untuk memulai. Orang yang kuhadapi tidak bisa dianggap remeh, namun dengan ini dia hanya seperti anjing yang menurut pada majikannya"

"Kau benar"

 **Xxx**

.

"hihihi benarkah Naruto-kun"

"Iya, Hinata-chan, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menendang kaleng itu, dan kena kepalanya Menma-nii, dia ingin membalas, tapi aku langsung lari"

"Ternyata Naruto-kun adik yang nakal ya?".

"Hehehe, begitulah aku memang suka mengerjai Menma-nii".

Hinata melirik jam yang ada di kamar pasien Naruto, _'sudah sore ya, hah? Tidak terasa'._

"Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah sore" . Hinata harus pulang untuk kerja karena sebentar lagi shiftnya akan masuk.

"A-ah baiklah, hati-hati Hinata-chan". Naruto sebenarnya ingin bersama Hinata sebentar lagi, namun karena sudah sore, tidak baik anak gadis pulang malam kan?

Hinata berdiri dan melangkah pergi, tapi..

Grep

Tangan Hinata di tangkap oleh Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun, kenapa?"

"Ano, Hinata-chan… Arigatou sudah menjengukku", sahut Naruto gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ah,, sama-sama Naruto-kun". Tangan Hinata dilepas perlahan oleh Naruto, membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus dari Naruto dan Hinata, sebagai awal dari hubungan ini~~

 _Teo tsunagou, bakura wo koko ni iru….~~_

 _Ayo genggam tanganku, kita bersama-sama disini….~~_

 _Naite waratte~~_

 _Menangis dan tertawa~~_

 _Love is,, together….._

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

 **Adela12 dan Fushimi Yuuna :** Hihihi Arigatou, semoga di chapter ini penasarannya hilang ya, kalau bisa coba tebak 'remaja pria tersenyum licik' nya yang mana?


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

.

.

"Baa-chan, Baa-chan, Baa-chan, Ba Ba- Chan –chan, Ba-"

Bletakk! "I-itai- Sakit Baa-chan" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit menonjol setelah dijitak Tsunade.

"Makanya, jangan membuat Baa-chan marah Naruto". Sahut Tsunade sambil mengganti botol infuse Naruto yang sudah habis. Ini sudah botol keempat, sebenarnya dilihat dari keadaan Naruto sekarang dia seperti orang sehat pada umumnya tapi karena dia memiliki orang-orang yang complexnya luar biasa mau tidak mau dia harus menginap di Rumah Sakit ini beberapa hari.

"Huuuhh, Aku mau pulang Baa-chan sudah dua hari aku disini, Aku B-O-S-A-N". gerutu Naruto sambil mengeja kata yang sekarang dirasakannya, Ya.. Naruto bosan terkurung disini, Menma sekolah, Minato pergi ke kantor, dan Kushina sedang sarapan di kantin Rumah sakit.

"Tergantung.." Ucap Tsunade terpotong, dan merapihkan beberapa obat yang berantakan di nakas.

"Apa?". Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Kau harus berjanji, kalau ini adalah yang terakhir, kau masuk Rumah sakit Naruto, Baa-chan tidak mau lihat kau datang dengan keadaan sekarat seperti waktu itu". Raut Tsunade berubah menjadi serius, wajar saja siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau cucunya datang ke Rumah sakit dalam keadaan seperti itu. Setelah selesai membereska nakas, Tsunade duduk disamping ranjang yang ditiduri Naruto.

"Oke, Aku Namikaze Naruto berjanji kepada Baa-chan, ini adalah kali terakhir aku masuk rumah sakit". Perkataannya bukan sebatas kaliamat yang masuk dari telinga kanan, dan keluar dari telinga kiri. Namun, Naruto memang memantapkan dirinya dan mempercayai dirinya bahwa memang ini yang terakhir. Sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas ' _Ya! Ini yang terakhir'_.

Membuat Tsunade tersenyum melihat cucu kesayangannya itu.

….

.

Di ruang Presdir dari Namikaze Corp, Minato merebahkan badannya dikursi kerjanya. Sambil melihat beberapa foto yang diambil oleh Kakashi.

"Siapa mereka?". Terlihat dua orang dengan menggunakan penutup kepala dan mengikuti Naruto bersama teman-temannya di foto itu.

"Entahlah Minato-sama, saya mengambil foto itu ketika melihat gelagat yang mencurigakan dari mereka, mereka memasuki Café yang sama dengan tuan muda Naruto tiga hari yang lalu".

"Haaahh… Baiklah kau kutugaskan untuk selalu bersama Naruto dan Menma, Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka, mengingat musuh Perusahaan ini tidak terbilang sedikit."

"Hai', Minato-sama".

….

Kreeekkk

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang rupanya".

Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya, Apa-apaan itu hanya suara monoton yang didengar Naruto saat ia memasuki Rumah "Sambutan macam apa itu, Kau terlihat tidak senang saat Aku pulang Menma-nii".

Menma berdiri dan membantu Naruto membawa beberapa tas berisi pakaian saat ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit. "Kau benar sekali, saat Kau tidak ada,,, persediaan ramen dikulkas hanya untukku saja hahaha". Perkataan Menma sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya seketika, sambil mengacak rambut Naruto, lantas Menma pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan tas pakaian kotor.

Naruto hanya menatap Menma datar tanpa ekspresi, sambil memukul pelan badan Menma. "Kau kejam Menma-nii", dan hanya ditanggapi ketawa datar dari Menma. "haha".

.

Suhu dingin di pagi Konoha, tidak membuat pemuda pirang itu untuk bermalas-malasan karena suhu dingin identik dengan yang namanya ngantuk. Masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan iapun bersiap untuk berangkat ke KHS.

"Naruto, pakai jaket!" Perintah mutlak dari satu-satunya bidadari di kediaman Namikaze itupun dituruti oleh Naruto tanpa adanya bantahan. "Jangan lupa bawa inhalermu baka". Kalau perintah dari pemuda lebih tua dua tahun darinya hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Hai' hai' aku sudah membawanya Menma-nii, Kaa-san Tou-san kami berangkat dulu, jaa".

Naruto dan Menma pamit dari meja makan setelah roti dengan selai coklat kesukaan mereka sudah ada diliang perut?

"Eh? Jadi Kakashi-san yang mengantar jemput kami sekarang, Kenapa? Apa ini perintah dari Tou-san?"

Menma dan Naruto sudah ditunggu Kakashi di depan kediaman mereka, yang hanya tersenyum simpul dibalik masker birunya. "Hai', Saya diperintahkan langsung oleh Minato-sama"

"Oh, Oke baiklah". Jawab Naruto sambil masuk kemobil.

 **Skip time….**

Kakak beradik itupun keluar dari mobil, dan menuju gerbang KHS, Naruto disambut kedua sahabatnya, dan Menma menemui teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Aku kesana Naruto" dan hanya ditanggapi lambaian tangan dari Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-kun"

"Yo Pucat, Teme", dan huruf mati bersambung andalan Sasuke yang keluar "Hn"

"Ahhh Aku lupa, Sai aku titip tasku ya tolong bawakan ke kelas hehe". Naruto melempar tasnya kearah Sai dan ditangkap sempurna oleh muka pucat itu.

"Kau mau kemana Do—" . Mungkin baru kali ini perkataan Sasuke dipotong dengan tidak elitnya membuat si kepala ekor bebek itu melotot dan berdecih pelan. "Aku mau menemui seseorang, sebelum bel masuk Aku pasti sudah kembali ke kelas jaa-"

"Naruto-kun pelajaran pertama itu olahraga, jangan telat"

"Yosh! Pastinya", dan ia melenggang pergi menghampiri gadis yang saat ini menggelayut dipikirannya sekarang. "Dia seakan-akan bisa olahraga saja" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban semangat dari Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!". Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan memasang cengiran khasnya. Dan-

"Kyaaaaa! Naruto-kun Kau sangat tampan-" _atau…._

"Pacari Aku Naruto-kun-" yah seperti itulah.

Naruto yang menyadari adanya makhluk-makhluk gila itu hanya bisa membatin dalam hati

'Astagah Aku lupa'

Grep

Naruto menarik Hinata untuk menjauh dari fans-fans maniaknya yang masih saja meneriakinya. Bagaikan penghantar panas yang baik, genggaman tangan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan berkeringat.

'A-Akukan Malu' batin Hinata menjerit.

….

"Fyuuuh akhirnya bebas juga"

Mereka berdua sedang berada Di taman sekolah yang asri, genggaman tangan Naruto belum juga dilepas oleh empunya, membuat gadis indigo itu salah tingkah.

"A-anoo Naruto-kun…

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

Naruto menyadari tatapan Hinata yang mengarah kepada genggamannya.

"A-Ah gomen Hinata-chan , Aku lupa hehehe" . ucap Naruto an dengan cepat melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Hinata dan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eum Tidak apa Naruto-kun"

"A-ano Hinata-chan, kau bawa bento atau makan dikantin instirahat nanti?''

Sebenarnya pertanyaan basa-basi itu, adalah kode keras dari Naruto untuk gadis cantik itu.

"Aku tidak bawa bento hari ini Naruto-kun"

Andai perasaan di dalam hati Naruto bisa digambarkan, mungkin tampilannya seperti, disaat kita berada di taman bunga yang indah, dihiasi langit yang cerah, dan diiringi lantunan music romantis.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita kekantin bersama nanti?"

Malu bercampur senang, itulah perasaan yang dapat digambarkan dari mimic Hinata, bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu berada dipikiranmu, mengajakmu ke kantin bersama, _oh my god this is very exited!._

"A-Ah B-baiklah Naruto-kun Aku mau"

"Yosh, Nanti aku jemput di kelasmu ya Hinata-chan, ah sudah bel masukan ayo balik"

Dan dibalas anggukan dari gadis indigo itu. Pelajaran pertama dimulai, kelas X-1 berada di lapangan Sekolah bersiap mengikuti pelajaran pertama yaitu Olahraga.

"Namikaze Naruto!" Suara penuh semangat masa muda membuncah di lapangan meneriaki nama tersohor seantero Sekolah.

"Ha'I Guy-sensei" Naruto berdiri dihadapan lelaki pecinta olahraga itu.

Otak pintar Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang akan dikatakan gurunya itu.

"Oh ayolah Guy-sensei, ini hanya pemanasan ringan dan ini masih pukul delapan pagi, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena hal itu, apa Menma-nii yang meminta Sensei, Ayolah tidak usah dengarkan dia, yang punya tubuh kan aku bukan Menma-nii"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, tapi kalau sudah lelah istirahat saja jangan memaksakan diri". Jawab Guy yang tadi menerima panjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto.

"Ha'I Sensei, Arigatou Gozaimasu" Naruto membungkukkan badan dan melangkah pergi ke tempat teman-temannya berbaris melakukan pemanasan.

Sesampainya, Naruto langsung bergabung bersama kedua sahabatnya, dan ia menyadari sesuatu kalau ada siswa baru di kelasnya.

"Dia siapa Sai?" Tanya Naruto antusias, pasalnya wajahnya sangat asing untuk ukuran orang biasa, rambut abu-abu dan kulit pucat melebihi Sai. 'Dia melebihi Sai, seperti mayat hidup saja'.Batin Naruto

"Dia anak baru, kemarin baru Sekolah, saat Kau sakit, namanya Toneri, Naruto-kun"

"Dan dia memiliki aura tidak menyenangkan, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu bergaul dengannya". Sambung Sasuke "Aku tau Kau bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka memilih teman, tapi kali ini kau harus mendengarkanku Naruto, buang kepala batumu untuk saat ini".

Naruto mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan dari sasuke, dia dirasuki roh apa sampai berkata seperti itu, heran Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Teme, dia anak baru seharusnya kita menyapanya dengan ramah, Kau ini"

"Terserahmu Dobe". Kesal, itu mungkin satu kata yang dapat menyimpulkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini, dia hanya khawatir dengan sahabat pirang bodohnya ini, mengingat perusahaan orang tua Naruto sangat maju dan besar, pasti memiliki lawan politik yang banyak, apa salahnya untuk waspada kan?

' _Khe, jadi dia memang punya penyakit juga, ouh sangat menguntungkan sekali'_. Batin seseorang.

…

 _kring_

Dering sms yang berasal dari handphone milik Minato, membuat siempu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

' _Kami butuh Kau, untuk pekerjaan kami, kalau tidak-"_

Isi sms misterius dari nomor tak diketahui membuat Minato mengernyit heran, disatu sisi dia menjadi waspada, dan sisinya lagi dia berpikir mungkin hanyan orang iseng, tapi tidak mungkin, ia teringat beberapa foto seseorang yang telah mengikuti anaknya Naruto ke café tiga hari yang lalu.

Minato membalas isi pesan misterius itu.

' _Siapa Kau?',_ dan tidak ada balasan dari peneriman sms itu.

…..

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan mempelajari teknik dasar bola basket, seperti yang kita ketahui teknik dasar basket yaitu, dribble, shooting, pass, pivot, lay up shoot, dan-" _blablabla_

guru pada umumnya yang menerangkan pelajaran.

"Yosh! Waktunya kita praktekan di lapangan, semangat masa muda!" . teriak suara lantang Guy, cetar dan membahana itu dan dibalas suara serempak murid-muridnya

"Semangat!"

"Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikuti pelajaran ini, nanti—"

Perkataan Sai dipotong oleh Naruto dengan sepihak, bukannya apa, dia hanya merasa kesal, seluruh kegiatan yang menggunakan fisik pasti ada saja yang melarangnya untuk melakukannya, dia juga suka berolahraga, karena Naruto tau hal itu membuat badan menjadi sehat. "Aku tidak apa Sai, kalau aku kambuh ada inhaler yang sudah aku bawa dari tadi, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Oke?"

Suara datar dan terkesan cuek, menambah kekesalan Naruto yang sudah berusaha untuk bersabar."Kalau kau kumat, kami hanya menonton dirimu sampai kau mati"

Naruto melenggang pergi untuk mengambil bola basket di gudang dan menjawab intimidasi Sasuke"Ya ya ya ya" . hanya itu.

…

Di gudang sekolah Naruto mengambil beberapa bola basket yang sanggup ia bawa

"Satu, Dua, ah aku hanya bisa membawa tiga bola saja, kemana yang lain astaga apa aku yang terlalu bersemangat" Monolog Naruto di dalam gudang itu ternyata bukan hanya ia yang mendengar.

"Sumimasen, mau aku bantu Naruto"

Suara asing yang didengar oleh Naruto membuat ia menoleh seketika kepada asal suara yang mengarah di belakangnya, ' _ah si anak baru'_. batin Naruto. "Ya tentu, etooo To-Toneri kah?"

Toneri menghampiri Naruto dan membawa tiga bola yang bisa ia bawa. "Ya kau benar , Namaku Toneri, dan apa kau bisa bermain basket Naruto? Aku dengar-dengar kau punya fisik yang lemah, jangankan bermain basket, berlari satu putaran saja bisa membuatmu pingsan, apa aku benar?"

 **Naruto POV**

Astagah pedas sekali mulutnya, apa setiap hari mulutnya itu dia asah dengan pisau, tajam sekali. Oh ayolah Aku hanya ingin hari-hariku normal, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Menma-nii, Teme, pucat, dan Guy-sensei mereka selalu melarangku ini dan itu, seperti anak kecil saja, dan sekarang? Aku dihadapkan dengan mulut yang super pedas dua kali dari pada mulut Teme. Apa dia tidak tau yang namanya menjaga perasaan orang lain.

Bikin mood orang kacau saja, memang siapa dia menilai orang seperti itu, Ayolah Naruto sabar-sabar, gunakan otakmu bukan emosimu, _fyuuuuhh_

 **Naruto POV End**

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya, aku memang punya asma akut dan kemarin-kemarin aku dipukul dan disikut tepat didadaku jadi aku sampai masuk rumah sakit, tapi selebihnya aku sekarang sudah sangat amat sehat" . jawab Naruto sekena nya.

Toneri tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan Naruto, dan sebersit akal buruknya melintas di kepala abu-abunya. "Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding, Aku penasaran denganmu, orang yang selalu dibicarakan di sekolah karena memenangkan olimpiade itu, apa ototnya juga sekuat otaknya"

"Oke, Aku berani".Tanpa pikir panjang, kesabaran yang sudah dia pertahankan, terlepas sudah, dan langsung saja menerima tawaran dari Toneri tanpa berpikir dampak yang bisa-bisa ia dapatkan nanti. ' _Aku sudah berjanji pada baa-chan kemarin, adalah yang terakhir aku masuk rumah sakit, jadi aku buktikan kalau aku tidak akan masuk ke gedung putih gila itu lagi'._

' _Khe kena kau, setidaknya aku ingin bermain-main denganmu Namikaze, aku membencimu dan juga keluargamu!,_

.

.

.

Hai readers maaf hiatus sebulan karena banyak kegiatan yang author ikutin, dan sepertinya setelah chap ini bakal hatus lagi sebulan karena banya turnamen voli yang author ikutin # _ **plak_seenaknya_saja_Datang_dan_pergi**_ Ahahaha gomen gomen, tapi author janji deh,kalau fic ini bakalan tamat kok.

Bye see you readers

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian yaa^^

Di kolom kesayangan kita, bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina dll

 **Story by**

Rilia Aulia

Pukul setengah Sembilan , walaupun terbilang masih pagi namun terik matahari tidak malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya yang terang.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai prakteknya, seperti yang sudah Sensei ajarkan , masing-masing tim terdiri dari lima orang, dan tim pertama Sasuke,Sai,Lee,Shikamaru dan… Naruto? Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Guy melirik kearah Naruto yang berkumpul dengan sekawannya

"Ha'I Sensei, Aku mau!" Semangat yang Naruto kobarkan bukan tanpa alasan, namun karena ia menerima tantangan yang Toneri arahkan kepadanya, siapa yang tidak sebal, kalau kau dianggap lebih lemah dari seorang perempuan, yaaa kurang lebih begitu tanggapan Naruto.

Toneri hanya tersenyum dan melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, dan dibalas tajam oleh manic blue sapphire tersebut.

"Baiklah tim pertama ditambah Naruto dan yang akan melawan tim pertama adalah Kiba, Toneri,Shino,Choji dan Takumi, yosh yang lain silahkan duduk, dan yang bertanding segera kelapangan"

Dan dibalas serempak oleh murid-murid yang lain "Hai Sensei"

….

Bola melambung tinggi di udara, pertanda setiap tim mulai berusaha mencetak poin untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

Sasuke dan Toneri melompat bersamaan untuk meraih bola lebih dulu.

Duk. Bola berhasil didapatkan Sasuke dan melempar kearah Sai.

"Sai!". Teriak Sasuke, bola berhasil ditangkap Sai dan ia mendribble bola untuk melakukan serangan.

Skip time

"Naruto!" bola ditangkap Naruto. Naruto bebas tanpa pengawalan oleh siapapun.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Naruto-kun ganbatte!". Oke, paduan suara siswi-siswi yang melihat pertandingan mampu membuat konsentrasi para pemain buyar seketika. Di detik-detik terakhir skor masih seimbang

Naruto berlari dan mendrible bola kearah ring lawan. Dan melewati beberapa pemain lawan dan siap untuk menshoot bola di luar garis tree point.

"Yosh, dengan ini selesailah sudah"

Duk, Bola masuk ke dalam ring yang dilakukan oeh tembakan tree point Naruto.

"Yeeeyyyyy! Naruto kau hebat"

"Ahahaha kita semua hebat, kita yang memenangkan pertandingan ini, bukan a—ohoook ohok ug", Perkataan Naruto terhenti setelah ia merasakan sesak didadanya dan pusing yang seketika menjalar di kepalanya.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa?". Sasuke membopong Naruto untuk direbahkan dipinggir lapangan, ". Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya, Naruto justru merogoh benda kecil yang ada di saku celananya. Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang dihasilkan dari inhaler itu, namun karena ia terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dengan fisik yang berlebihan, rasa sesak didadanya tak kunjung usai.

"Te-me, a-asma-khu ugh". "Kambuh? Tapi inhalermu? Bukannya sudah kau pakai, kenapa masih asma?" gelengan Naruto menandakan ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaannya sekarang

"Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke UKS sekarang!" timpal Sai dan segera membantu Naruto berdiri dibantu Sasuke, sedangkan teman yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu, mereka bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, dan juga kedua sahabatnya sudah membantunya.

"Ugh Da-daku sakit Hik Hik-Hosh, a—ku—" belum selesai kalimat yang ingin dikeluarkan Naruto, karena sudah terlalu sakit ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke dan Sai harus merebahkan Naruto, tidak mungkin mereka bawa Naruto dengan menggotongnya dalam keadaan pingsan,"Julukan Dobe untuk otak sepertimu memang pantas kau dapatkan Baka!" celetuk Sasuke yang masih bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

Naruto dibopong dengan teman-temannya ke ruang UKS, dan segera diperiksa oleh penjaga UKS, Shizune. Menma yang mendengar berita tersebut dari Sai segera menuju UKS, untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

.

"Sai, tidak biasanya Naruto melakukan suatu hal yang akan menyusahkan yang lain, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersih keras untuk bermain basket?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Menma-san, tadi dia bersih keras ingin bermain namun tidak menceritakan sebabnya, kami sudah mengingatkannya, namun ia tidak mendengar" tutur Sai yang berada di dalam UKS bersama Menma untuk menemani Naruto, sedang Sasuke entah menghilang kemana.

.

" _Apa? Naruto-kun pingsan?"_ inner Hinata dalam hati, setelah mendengarnya dari teman-temannya, yang kebetulan mengidolakan Naruto.

' _Apa sebaiknya aku menjenguknya? Tapi—aaaishhhh Hinata dia sudah menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, dan sekarang menjenguknya saja masih mikir dua kali?"_ lagi, inner Hinata dalam hati, yang masih berpikir untuk menjenguk Naruto ke ruang UKS, dan setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya Hinata mengarahkan langkahnya yang ingin kekantin dan segera menuju UKS.

 **Xxx**

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di sudut bangunan tua yang jarang dimasuki siswa KHS,terlihat dua orang pemuda yang beradu tatapan saling tidak suka.

Bruukk

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendorong pemuda berambut abu-abu itu ke dinding bangunan tua tersebut. "Kau mau apa sebenarnya", sura dingin nan menusuk yang dilontarkan Sasuke untuk Toneri, tidak membuat sipendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Khee mauku apa? Aku tau kemana arah bicaramu Uchiha, tapi hal itu bukan salahku, aku hanya menguji sipirang itu apakah ototnya sehebat otaknya, kheee-" Toneri tersenyum licik sambul membalas tatapan dari Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan, dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi, ototnya ternyata payah tidak seperti otaknya, yang selalu dipuji satu Sekola—"

 _Buagh_ , pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Sasuke, menyudahi perkataan Toneri secara sepihak.

"Aku tau, bukan hanya itu saja niat busukmu brengsek, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tak bisa dimaafkan, kau akan kuhabiskan" . Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi bangunan tersebut, "Waaa.. Aku sangat takut Uchiha-san khee khe" sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya yang pecah setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sasuke, iapun juga menjauhi bangunan tua dari Konoha High School tersebut.

" _Namun, itu hanya seujung kuku pembalasan atas penderitaan yang ku alami Uchiha-san, ikutlah alurku akanku buat dia menyesal karena berada di keluarga Namikaze itu, apa yang diperbuat kepada orang tuaku, akan ke balas kepada anaknya, bukankah itu timbal balik yang sempurna atas rasa sakit yang kuderita selama ini?"_ , lanjut Toneri dalam hati.

 **Xxx**

"Ugh.. Ini dimana?" Naruto tersadar setelah lima jam tak sadarkan diri, sekarang Sekolahan sudah hampir sepi, karena jam sudah menunjukkan, waktunya murid untuk kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata lantas berdiri setelah cukup lama ia duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto ."A-ano Naruto-kun , kau berada di UKS,tadi kau pingsan saat jam peelajaran olahraga, begitu yang kudengar dari Sai-san". Dan dibalas angguka paham dari Naruto.

Shizune lantas datang, dan segera memeriksa keadaan Naruti. "Shizune-san, apa selang ini bisa dilepas sekarang?"

"Tidak, jika kau tidak memberitahuku kenapa kau bermain basket Baka" Suara yang berasal dari balik tirai dan menampakkan sosok cetakkan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto. "Nii, Aku hanya ingin bermain basket tadi pagi, karena aku merasa , Aku bisa melakukannya, Aku juga ingin berolahraga sebentar".

Menma hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Naruto, sedangkan Hinata membantu Shizune melepas _in_ fuse dan selang Oksigen dari tubuh Naruto.

"Enam belas tahun Aku hidup bersama kau Baka, tidak mungkin Aku tak mengetahui pernyataan yang benar atau salah yang keluar dari mulutmu, Kau buka orang yang ingin menyusahkan orang lain Baka! Aku akan memberitahu Tou-chan dan semuanya". Selidik Menma karena Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Menma sudah tau dari Sasuke tadi, hanya saja ia ingin menguji adiknya, apa ia akan mengaku atau tidak.

Naruto terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Menma. "Jangan! Kumohon Nii-san, A-ku sudah berjanji kepada Baa-chan kalau waktu itu adalah kali terakhir aku sakit dan masuk ke Rumah Sakit, Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya khawatir Menma-nii", sahut Naruto dengan suara yang memelan sampai akhir perkataannya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan semuanya, apalagi Hinata _. Hinata?, kenapa gadis_ _itu?_ Iner Naruto, entahlah yang jelas ini bukan sebuah alasan.

"Oh, baiklah Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakan, kenapa kau bermain basket, padahal kau tak mampu, tapi seperti yang kau janjikan kepada Baa-chan, berjanjilah padaku kalau ini yang terakhir kau memakai selang jelek itu, Oke". Menma lantas mendekat ke ranjang Naruto dan memegang bahu Naruto.

"Ha'I, Arigatau NIi, Aku berjanji kalau ini yang terakhir kalinya, Menma-nii ,Hinata-chan dengar dan ingat baik-baik janjiku ini ya". Sekarang, sudah tiga orang yang mendengar janji yang dikeluarkan tersentum malu, mendengar perkataan Naruto, kenapa ia berjanji dengannya yang bukan bagian dari kehidupan Naruto, Apa sekarang Naruto menganggap dirinya juga berarti?.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah empat sore, dan Menma, Naruto dan Hinata segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dengan Hinata yang diantar sampai tempat tinggalnya.

 **Xxx**

Malampun sekarang menggantikan tugas siang, untuk menemani seluruh yang ada di muka bumi ini, dengan bintang-bintang.

"Minato, Menma, Naruto, makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun!". Suara lantang namun indah itu yang berasal dari dapur di lantai satu, menggerakkan kaki-kaki ketiga orang yang dipanggil untuk segera melangkah ke bawah .

Di meja makan sudah terhidang masakan-masakan yang lezat di mata dan dilidah, merekapun lantas segera mencicipi makan malam yang dibuat oleh bidadari di rumah yang oenuh kehangatan itu.

"Kaa-san, ini lezat sekali, besok buatkan bekal dengan menu ini ya ya?", pujian yang dilontarkan dari Menma membuat Kushina terharu. "Tentu sayang, akau Kaa-san buatkan besok".

Sedang yang lain hanya tersenyum. Minato melihat anak bungsunya melamun. "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Minato penasaran. "A-ah tidak apa-apa Tou-san , Aku hanya memikirkan pelajaran di Sekolah tadi" , bohong Naruto, ia berbohong, karena sebenarnya ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Toneri yang seakan tidak menyukai dirinya. _'Mungkin hanya firasatku'_ batin Naruto menyangkal

….

Makan malampun sudah selesai keluarga Namikaze itupun berkumpul di teras belakang rumah megah mereka, Minato memang sengaja mengumpulkan semuanya karena ingin member tahu hal yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa Tou-san" , Tanya Menma to the point saat melihat raut wajah Minato, seperti ingin menyampaikan suatu hal yang serius.

"Tou-san ingin kalian berhati-hati, Tou-san akan menyuruh Kakashi dan Obito untuk menemani dan mengawasi kalian dimanapun dan kapanpun"

Semua yang mendengar [enuturan dari Minato terlihat heran, apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran atas penjelasan dari Minato

"Akhir-akhir ini Tou-san sering mendapatkan terror berupa pesan singkat, yah semacam itulah, dan ini" . minato menyerahkan beberapa selebaran foto yang ia dapatkan dari Kakashi tempo hari, saat beberapa pemuda mengikuti Naruto ke salah satu café.

"Siapa mereka Minato?" Tanya Kushina merespon, sedang Naruto mengernyit heran, bukankah mereka yang waktu itu ditunjuk Sasuke, orang-orang yang duduk di sudut ruangan café.

"Entahlah, namun dari ciri-ciri yang ditangkap, mereka seperti mata-mata seseorang, jadi Rumah dan semuanya akan Tou-san awasi sekarang, Tou-san tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian, Kau mengerti Naruto, karena kau yang mereka ikuti sebaiknya kau tidak sesukanya untuk keluar sekarang, kau harus ditemani Menma atau Kakashi"

"Baik Tou-san, maaf karena sudah merepotkan" , balas Naruto getir, ia hanya berpikir sekarang, bahwa ia hanya anak lemah yang berlaripun akan ngos-ngosan.

"Hei Baka Otouto, kau bukan merepotkan tapi menyebalkan" timpal Menma untuk mencairkan keadaan, dan dibalas sebuah gelitikan dari Naruto.

 **Xxx**

" _Minato sedikit menyadarinya ketua, kami akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang, untuk mengawasi target kita"_ , laporan yang dikeluarkan melalui sambungan telephone, setelah menyadap pembicaraan keluarga Namikaze di teras belakang melalui penangkap suara.

" _Hnnn… Aku tidak ingin mendengar laporan yang seperti ini lagi Sasori, sampai saatnya tiba terus awasi anak itu,jangan sampai lengah!"_

" _Ha'I Ketua"_

Akatsuki sebuah kelompok yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menginginkan suatu hal, dan target mereka berada di depan mata.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

Rili gak komen dah, ini fanfic memang sudah gaje banget, maap aja readers jika banya miss typo disana sini, karena Rili gak sempat ngefilter, dan benar-benar hiatus, moga aja di next chap lebih cepat updet, doain author gaje ini ya moga tugas sekolah seperti kasih ibu sepanjang masa ini segera berakhir.

Tapi moga yang baca puas ya…

Sampai ketemu di next chap yang bakal banyak konflik gajenya disana sini_-_-

Tinggalkan jejak review dan klik fav and foll, bye bye ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina

 **Story by**

Rilia Twinkle^^

.

Pagi, adalah saat dimana semua orang melakukan awal untuk melanjutkan hari dan menanti malam untuk menutup aktivitas mereka. Pagi ini tidak ada kiasan yang menggambarkan burung-burung menari dilangit yang cerah dan bernyanyi bersama karena pagi ini sangat…mendung.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Naruto bangun, Kaasan menyuruh kita sarapan". Menma memandang pintu kamar sang adik sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada pertanda ia tidak sabar untuk membangunkan manusia pemilik kamar itu agar tidak terlambat Sekolah.

"Ugh, i-itta.. duluan saja Nii-san Aku akan menyusul". "Baiklah jangan lama Naruto", balas Menma dan segera turun ke lantai utama.

' _Kenapa lagi?'_. Oh ayolah Naruto sangat heran dengan keadaannya belakangan ini, apa langit mendung pagi ini menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

 _Haaahhh_. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya,badannya pun hangat. _'mungkin karena pertandingan basket kemarin'_ pikir Naruto kembali, dan kemudian iapun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat Sekolah.

 **...**

Naruto kembali melamun di dalam mobil menopang dagu dan menatap bangunan-bangunan di balik kaca mobil yang membawanya pergi ke sekolah. Menma mengernyit heran _,_ Apa kepala adiknya terbentur sesuatu? Saat sarapan dia lebih banyak diam seperti bukan Naruto yang dikenalnya. Yah,, meskipun tidak terlalu hiperaktif seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. _'ada apa dengan anak ini?'._

"Kau kenapa?".

"Ti-"

"Jangan kau jawab tidak apa-apa Naruto, kelakuanmu dari pagi tadi sangat aneh sekali, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada masalah apapun Niisan". Elak Naruto.

 _Mood ku_ _lagi_ _buruk mungkin?._ Sambung Naruto dalam hati.

….

Tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi seantero sekolah, membuat siapa saja tidak berpikir dua kali menuju kantin ataupun memakan bekal yang sudah dibuat di rumah masing-masing.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai pun segera menuju loteng sekolah tempat biasanya mereka melepas penat. Walaupun mendung menutupi Konoha, namun tempat andalan tetap saja tempat andalan, hanya hujan yang dapat menghentikan mereka untuk pergi beristirahat di loteng kesayangan mereka, selain sepi dan nyaman loteng tempat yang aman dari perempuan-perempuan gila diluar sana, mereka baru kelas X bagaimana jika mereka naik kelas nanti. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak bawa bekal?".

"Ada di kelas Sai, Aku lagi tidak ingin memakan apapun saat ini, aku sangat lelah". Naruto pun melanjutkan acara bermimpi indahnya .

"Dobe, Aku akan memberitahukan kelakuanmu kepada Menma-san ka—"

"Baka Teme Aku akan mengambil bekalku Puas!" Naruto pun bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju ke kelas kemudian membantingkan pintu dengan keras.

.

.

Di Toilet beberapa gadis sedang mengerubungi satu objek yang sudah lama membuat mereka sangat kesal karena menganggap telah merampas pujaan hati mereka yang selalu mereka dambakan. Jengah, mungkin itu salah satu alasan mereka membawa gadis indigo itu ke toilet, sedikit memberikan pelajaran mengkin, agar jangan mendekati mentari hari-hari mereka? Hah.. lucu sekali.

.

 _Bruuk_

"Ittai… Kalian kenapa? Kenapa kalian membawaku kesini?"

"Hyuga! Aku akan berbicara dengan singkat oke, jauhi Naruto-kun mulai sekarang!".

Shion dan teman-temannya menyeret Hinata untuk memberikan ultimatum kepada Hinata, pasalnya mereka jengah saat pujaan hatinya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lain, dalam artian " _tertarik_

"Naruto- kun? Aku tidak bermaksud mendekatinya Shion-senpai, waktu itu aku diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat dan Naruto-kun menolongku, hanya itu"

"KAU! Pembohong besar dasar perempuan gatal!". Shion yang geram karena perkataan Hinata –Naruto-kun?-Kun?Berani sekali dia sampai memanggil Naruto dengan suffix –kun.

Shion mengambil ember berisikan air dan es batu yang sudah disiapkan oleh teman-temannya, dan hendak menyiramkan kepada Hinata.

"Kau pembohong, jelas-jelas kami melihatmu dengan Naruto-kun di Sekolah, Rasakan ini bit*h"

 _Syuurr_

Semua mata yang ada di toilet itu melebar, ketika yang basah bukan target mereka namun ada sosok lain yang melindunginya sosok pirang ya PIRANG! yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan.

Shion membeku ketika _saphire_ pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, seolah tatapan itu akan menghabisi nyawanya. Yang ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepada siapapun. Apa karena hal yang ia lakukan sangat keterlaluan di mata _Saphire_ pemuda itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau—kenapa kau?"

"Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apakan?".

Acara pergi mengambil bekalnya terhenti di ambang pintu toilet perempuan ketika mendengar keributan di dalamnya. Naruto sangat cemas tentunya, setelah mendengar percakapan sepihak dari perempuan-perempuan maniak itu dengan gadis yang dikenalnya ' _Hinata!._ Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke toilet itu dan langsung memeluk Hinata dan membiarkan dirinya yang tersiram air dingin itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa N-Naruto-kun"

"Baguslah Hinata-chan, dan Shion-senpai bisakah kau dan teman-temanmu menjauh dari sini". Kilat kemarahan terpancar jelas di mata _Saphire_ itu.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun ka-kami per-"

"Dan jika Shion-senpai melakukan hal ini lagi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya". Naruto memotong kalimat yang belum habis keluar dari mulut Shion, mendengar itu Shion dan teman-temannya buru-buru keluar sebelum banyak yang melihat mereka juga.

Merasa di toilet ini hanya mereka berdua, Naruto langsung melepas pegangan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, Istirahat sebentar lagi selesai oke?"

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun bajumu basah semua, aku tau mereka menggunakan air dingin tadi, ja-jadi kau pasti—"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut indigo itu dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, Ayo nanti kita disangka mesum disini, atau? Kau mau melakukannya Hi na ta- chan~". Naruto tersenyum jahil dan geli ketika melihat perubahan wajah pada Hinata bukan hanya sempurat merah tapi kali ini berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat yang sering dibeli Sasuke, manis sekali.

"Na-Naruto-kun A-aku akan langsung ke-ke kelas, te-terima ka-kasih N-Naruto-kun". Hinata langsung melongos pergi sampil menunduk menahan malu saat Naruto menggodanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat pulangan nanti ya Hinata-chan"

"Ha-ha'i N-Naruto-kun." Hinata tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih langsung menerima ajakan dari Naruto tanpa tau maksud tujuannya apa. Sedangkan Naruto ia lebih memilih tersenyum diam saat melihat Hinata berlari meninggalkannya, sampai sosok Hinata tidak kelihatan barulah Naruto menghentikan acara senyum-senyumnya, ia bermaksud mengajak Hinata makan saat pulang sekolah, tanpa sadar pesona Hyuga sudah memikat hati sang Namikaze tersebut.

" _Hhaaaahh_ dinginnya-".

Naruto mengela napas saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, dia tidak mungkin lupa kalau ia terkena asma, bahkan jika sering kambuh bukan hal yang tidak mungkin penyakit yang lain akan menghampiri tubuhnya.

Naruto keluar dari toilet perempuan itu, _untunglah sepi_ pikirnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan seperti menimbang sesuatu di otaknya, jika ia ke kelas bukan tidak mungkin ia akan berpapasan dengan Menma karena hanya satu jalan menuju ke kelas X 1 dan melewati kelas-kelas XII, Menma pasti akan memberikan rentetan pertanyaan kenapa bajunya bisa basah, pelajaran olahraga kemarin otomatis tidak ada baju ganti yang tersedia di lokernya, dia juga tidak pernah menyimpan baju lain selain baju olahraga di kotak besi tersebut.

 _Sebaiknya aku ke loteng saja menemui Teme dan Pucat mereka pasti punya baju ganti_

...

Sepi. Kesimpulan yang diberikan oleh Naruto ketika sampai di loteng, bagaimana tidak ini sudah waktunya masukan, istirahat sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja kenapa ia tidak berpapasan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu lumutan menunggunya dan akhirnya turun meninggalkan loteng dengan pikiran bahwa Naruto pasti di kelas, Yes it's simple?

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi ini juga salahku sih". Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan ingin meninggalkan loteng tersebut.

"U-ugh k-kuso... A-Argh-".

Naruto jatuh terduduk di atas loteng, saat ia merasakan dadanya yang sangat sesak, iapun meringkuk karena sesak yang di peroleh ketika satu tarikan nafas yang ingin ia hirup. Asmanya kambuh sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat ini, ia terbaring kesakitan, mengingat inhalernya saat ini ia tinggal di dalam tas, _kenapa dewa kesialan selalu menimpaku!_

Asmanya kambuh karena air dingin yang membasahi badannya, bukan segera mengganti baju lain, pasti itu penyebab yang tidak dipungkiri lagi. Mendung pagi tadi berubah menjadi awan gelap yang siap kapan saja menumpahkan berton-ton air dari langit.

"To-tolong si-sial sa-sakit sekalii". Percuma berujar karena tidak ada siapapun disini, istirahat sudah selesai semua murid-murid pasti sudah berada di kelas. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya ia berusaha mengambil handphone di saku celananya . Jika ia tidak cepat bisa dipastikan ia akan selesai disini karena loteng tidak memiliki atap, ia akan pingsan dan kehujanan disini. _Bagus sekali dewa kesialan. Inner_ Naruto sesaat ia memikirkan kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Naruto membuka handphonenya. Mata _saphire_ nya melebar ketika benda putih ditangannya tidak hidup. _Kenapa harus Low_

"Arghhh si-sial ii-itai s-siapapun to-tolong a-aku"

 _Krieeettt_

Pintu loteng terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut abu-abu, bisa dilihat ia terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum licik.

"Namikaze Naruto-san? Bagaimana kabarmu? Waahhhh... ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran Naruto-san, Kau tidak boleh tiduran disini bisa dimarahi sensei lho"

"T-toneri to-tolong a-aku tt-tolong..U-Ugh". Pinta Naruto, ia semakin meremas dadanya erat menekan rasa sakit di dadanya padahal itu percuma. Sedetik kemudian Naruto lega karena melihat Toneri menghampirinya namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama saat dilihatnya senyum licik menghiasi wajah Toneri.

Toneri melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berjongkok menghadap Naruto yang kian memucat. Ia memberikan senyum termanis yang ia punya saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang membutuhkan belas kasihan darinya. _Dewa keberuntungan memihak padaku kali ini_

"Khe,Naruto-san ini mau hujan kalau kau tidak bangun, hujan akan turun dan membasahimu, waahh.. kau anak yang nakal juga ya, berani membolos, bagaimana kalau aku laporkan pada Sensei agar cap anak pintar di wajahmu menghilang, O k e?"

Toneri berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan senyuman licik yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, iapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah pintu loteng.

Tatapan Naruto kian buram, ia terus mengamati tubuh Toneri yang kian menjauh dan terakhir kalinya sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri, ia melihat Toneri berbalik kearahnya tersenyum senang dan menutup pintu loteng tersebut

 _Blam_

"T-toneri Arghhhh!".

 _Tes tes tes_

Naruto pun pingsan dengan wajah yang kian memucat, disusul dengan hujan yang membasahi wilayah Konoha dengan derasnya.

...

"Wahhh lihat hujannya deras sekali teman-teman"

"Kau benar Kiba, haaaahhhhh jika hujannya sampai pulang Sekolah aku pulang sama siapa, _mendokusai_ "

"Shikamaru, temanmu Kiba yang baik ini akan memberikan tumpangan untukmu, sebagai gantinya saat ulangan matematika kau bantu aku yaa"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti ada maunya"

Kelas X 1 terlihat lengang, Sensei yang dijadwalkan masuk di kelas tersebut tidak datang, sebagai gantinya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sehabis pelajaran tersebut menggantikan sensei yang tidak melakukan kegiatan belajar dengan alasan mengerjakan laporan keuangan Sekolah yang _deadline,_ Hanya ditanggapi decakan kesal dari sebagian murid ketika sekretaris memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Sai, kemana Naruto kukira dia sudah di sini"

"Kau bertanya dengan orang yang salah Sasuke-kun, Aku dari tadi bersamamu kan?"

"Ck, sebaiknya Aku menghubunginya". Alis Sasuke menukik tajam ketika sautan dari handphonenya hanya suara oprator yang memberitahukan "Hp nya tidak aktif"

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya, Jika terjadi apa-apa kali ini kita dalam masalah dengan Menma-san". Sasuke bangkit dan mencari inhaler yang ada di dalam tas Naruto, ia menyadari saat mereka bersama, Naruto tidak mengantongi benda kecil tersebut di saku celananya seperti biasa.

...

"Kita mencarinya kemana? Tidak mungkin ia nyasar ke kelas orang, dia menjuarai olimpiade tingkat nasional banyak universitas menawarkan biasiswa kepadanya saat lulus nanti, tidak mungkin hal kelewatan bodoh bisa dilakukannya"

"Hentikan keran bocormu, saat ini kau tidak lihat kedepan Pucat." Sasuke berujar pelan saat manik hitamnya melihat sosok kakak yang sangat over protektif kepada adiknya sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan ' _Kalian sedang apa, dimana Naruto?_ ' nya itu. Sai lantas menolehkan kepalanya kedepan benar saja Menma yang baru keluar dari toilet memandang mereka dengan tatapan pertanyaan.

"Kalian sedang apa, dimana Naruto?".

Pertanyaan Menma membuat Sai dan Sasuke saling melirik saat pikiran mereka yang kemungkinan terjadi menjadi benar terjadi, _dasar brother complex_. Iner mereka berdua.

"Kami sedang mencarinya Menma-san"

"Mencarinya? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama adikku Sasuke."

"Etoo.. Menma-san saat jam istirahat kami menyuruhnya mengambil bekalnya yang sengaja ditinggalnya di kelas, namun saat kami menunggunya di loteng dia tidak muncul jadi kami pikir dia ada di kelas, tapi saat kami ke kelas dia tidak ada". Sai dengan senyum kakunya menjawab pertanyaan Menma dengan sangat hati-hati jika salah kata saja maka, pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya akan bergulir ke antah berantah topik yang mengganjal di benak sulung Namikaze itu.

Menma mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sai. "Kalian mau mencarinya dimana?".

"Perpustakaan, Lab komputer, atau Loteng? Yang terdekat dulu". Sasuke menjawab asal pertanyaan Menma dan melangkah menuju lorong yang menghubungkan gedung dengan lantai paling atas itu.

"Loteng? Bukankah ini hujan loteng bukan tempat yang kemungkinan dia singgahi kan Sasuke-kun?".

"Kita tidak akan tahu Sai, setidaknya kita mencarinya kemungkinan bisa mungkin terjadi"

"Sasuke benar, dia di loteng." Menma melangkahkan kakinya sambil memegang hp dan menatapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari benda putih yang dipegangnya, mendahului mereka yang masih mengernyit bingung _'tau dari mana?._

"Orangtua kami menaruh pelacak di hp yang bisa aktif meskipun hp itu sendiri sedang mati, untuk jaga-jaga kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi"

 _Mengerikan._ Inner Sasuke dan Sai

Menma melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kalian berdua cepatlah, firasatku buruk."

...

 _Klek ceklek ceklek_

"Terkunci?". Menma yang memegang gagang pintu penghubung lorong dengan loteng tersebut hanya mengernyit bingung.

 _Dor dor dor_. Sasuke menggedor pintu dengan keras karena hujan yang deras bisa meredamkan berbagai macam suara.

"Naruto, kau di sana?". Tidak ada jawaban yang dinantikan oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut. "Sebaiknya kita dobrak saja". Sai menambahkan disetujui dengan anggukan dari Menma dan Sasuke.

 _Brakkkk._

Suara tubrukan keras pintu dan dinding yang dibuka paksa terdengar di telinga ketiga pemuda tersebut. Mata mereka melebar, bukan karena terkejut dengan suara yang mereka perbuat saat mendobrak paksa pintu, namun terkejut dengan sosok manusia yang mereka cari sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan wajah yang membiru.

"NARUTOOOOOO"

Ketiganya berlari di bawah hujan yang deras, menghampiri sosok pirang yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Menma merangkul Naruto dan menundukkan badannya agar kepala Naruto tidak terkena guyuran hujan. Sasuke memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan dingin Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto bangun Hei bangun Naruto!". Menma menepuk pelan pipi sang adik berusaha membuat si empu tersadar namun hasilnya nihil. Menma kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke hidung Naruto, dapat ia rasakan desahan dan tarikan nafas yang sangat lemah, hanya itu yang membuat Menma sedikit lega.

"Menma-san denyut nadinya sangat lemah sepertinya dia mengalami asma disini lalu pingsan dan terguyur hujan, sepertinya dia juga terkena demam parah dan _sianosis_ ". Sai hanya terdiam memandang prihatin Naruto.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya bantu aku mengangkatnya, jika dibiarkan Naruto dalam bahaya". Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk setuju membantu mengangkat Naruto untuk dibawa ke mobil Menma dan menghantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit.

 _Naruto kakak mohon, bertahanlah_

...

UGD, salah satu ruangan yang wajib dimiliki oleh setiap rumah sakit dimanapun dan kapanpun, ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh para dokter dan suster yang cepat tanggap dalam keadaan darurat, ruangan yang dihuni oleh para pasien yang sedang gawat darurat. Namun, lain halnya dengan yang terjadi sekarang, bukan dokter yang diwajibkan bertugas menangani pasen UGD yang sedang berada didalam salah satu bilik ruangan itu, ia adalah kepala rumah sakit dengan keahlian yang tidak diragukan lagi. Dokter awet muda ini tak mampu berkata apa-apa setelah cucu sulungnya berteriak kesetanan di rumah sakit dengan membawa pasien yang membuat dia terkejut setengah mati, dipikirannya hanya terngiang kata-kata _'mengapa ini bisa terjadi?'._

Setelah meminta ijin kepada sensei untuk pulang duluan, dengan alasan yang tidak mungkin dibantah siapapun Menma, Sasuke dan Sai hanya termenung di ruang tunggu UGD tersebut memikirkan hal yang sama sengan Tsunade, _'mengapa ini bisa terjadi?'._

"Aku berani menjamin, Asma Naruto kambuh pasti ada sebabnya, dan hal yang selalu aku pikirkan dari tadi, kenapa loteng it terkunci?".

"Kau benar Sai, Loteng itu dikunci dari luar berarti ada orang yang menemukan Naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu namun tidak menolongnya".

Menma mengeraskan rahangnya amarahnya semakin menjadi setelah pernyataan Sasuke sampai ketelinganya.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan itu, jika aku menemukannya aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya seperti apa yang kulakukan pada Garaa bahkan lebih." Tutur Menma berat, ia akan menumakan orang itu, dan akan memberikan hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh siapapun, membunuhnya mungkin? Jika hal yang buruk menimpa adik semata wayangnya itu,

 _Ceklek_

Pintu UGD berderit terbuka menampakkan dokter sekaligus nenek yang awet muda berjalan kearah mereka bertiga. Raut lega dapat dilihat oleh ketiga pemuda itu, setelah jarak Tsunade semakin dekat dengan mereka. Mereka bertiga berdiri, menunggu kabar atau mananyainya langsung keadaan bocah pirang yang mereka bawa kesini.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Ayah dan Ibumu, Menma?"

"Belum Baasan". "Sebaiknya kau hubungi mereka dan suruh mereka langsung menemuiku di ruangan". Menma mengangguk paham.

"Tsunade-baasan bagaimana keadaan Naruto kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?". Sebenarnya sifat tidak sabaran bukanlah sifat Sasuke, namun kali ini hal itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh ketika Tsunade ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kondisinya lebih baik dari pada saat ia dibawa kemari oleh kalian, tapi untuk sadar secepatnya mungkin sulit, ia terkena _sianosis_ _(1)_ dan... _pneumonia_ _(2)_ ".

Nafas ketiga pemuda itu tercekat, pneumonia? Bukankah penyakit pernafasan itu hanya disebabkan oleh bakteri _Streptococcus pneumoniae_ dan penderitanya banyak anak-anak? Mengapa Naruto bisa terkena penyakit itu.

"Pneumonia bukan hanya dialami oleh anak-anak, semua bisa terkena penyakit ini, dan bertambah parah saat pasien juga terkena penyakit kronis yang lain seperti asma, dan buruknya Naruto mengalaminya. Oh ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku dari tadi?". Tsunade berbalik dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang masih dalam kondisi terkejut, setelah mendengarkan penuturannya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa kalian membawa Naruto dengan keadaan basah kuyup, aku tahu hujan,tapi tidak mungkin ia sampai sebasah itu kan?"

 _haaahhh_

Menma menghirup dan mengeluarkan nafasnya secara pelan menatap Tsunade yang menuntut jawaban dari kejadian ini, hanya orang aneh yang tidak aneh bila dalam kondisi aneh seperti ini.

"Kami menemukannya pingsan di loteng dan terguyur hujan, sepertinya asmanya kambuh disana namun tidak ada yang tahu, dia bodoh dalam hal ini inhalernya ia tinggal didalam tas, namun ada yang mengganjal, pintu loteng terkunci dari luar pasti ada yang melakukannya"

Tsunade hanya mengernyit mendengar penuturan Menma, masalah yang terjadi di Sekolah itu bukan urusannya tapi, jika menyangkut cucunya hal yang bukan masalahnya menjadi masalahnya juga saat ini. "Naruto aka dipindahkan di tempat biasa jadi kalian bisa menungguinya disana". Tsunade berbalik berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Tuan Yahiko, Aku akan menjelaskan rencananya, ingat tidak ada pembunuhan saat rencana ini berjalan, namun jika keadaan terdesak Kau boleh melakukannya"

 _Khe Khe Khe._ Surai jingga Yahiko bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang masuk dari jendela. Ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya, pemuda berambut abu-abu yang membayar tenaga kelompoknya untuk misi yang sama.

"Ya rencana ini sebaiknya kita lakukan, pasokan senjata dan narkoba kami menipis kami butuh uang untuk memasoknya dan mengirimkan kepada para mafia itu."

Toneri hanya tersenyum, sangat menyenangkan ketika kelompok bayaran yang kau sewa memiliki rencana yang sama jadi, tidak takut jika hasil nantinya tidak memuaskan, mereka sama, yang mereka butuhkan adalah uang namun, satu hal yang berbeda Toneri juga membutuhkan balasan rasa dendam di hatinya.

' _Namikaze Minato, kesalahanmu dulu membuat kehidupan keluarga kami berantakan, dan-'_

"-Akan kubuat kau merasakan hal yang sama". Sambung Toneri pelan, Ibunya depresi dan gila, adiknya sakit-sakitan dan meninggal, keluarga Toneri hanya menyisakan Ayahnya yang lumpuh dan juga dirinya. Menyiapkan segalanya saat kau sudah siap untuk melakukannya, _Yeah this's easy and-fun_

 **T B C**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai Semua! Rilia kembali setelah hiatus panjang yang penuh cerita..

Sebelumnya maaf yaa... Rilia, Hiatus sampai setengah tahun, banyak hal yang terjadi dikehidupan Rilia, sehingga melanjutkan ff ini seperti mengutip daun nangka malas dan berat.

Setengah tahun ini Rilia fokus pada olahraga yang Rilia ikuti yup Bola Voli, persiapan popprov, Bupati Cup, Songka Cup, SmansaCup di sekolah Rilia dan berbagai macam pertandingan lainnya, juga karena Rilia sudah kelas XII waktu itu, jadi yahhh seperti kebanyakan anak pada umumnya... " _Maaf yah Aku gak bisa nerima perasaanmu karena Aku harus fakus UN"_ seperti itulah hehehe Rilia fokus UN juga. Rilia juga sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas yang salah seperti KK, dan Akta kelahiran yang salah nama, lalu mendaftar ulang SNMPTN, dan yokatta Rilia lulus verifikasi dan diterima di Universitas Mulawarman Samarinda^^, minna ada yang tahu?. Karena Rilia sudah lulus SMA dan proses SNMPTN sudah kelar tinggal bayar UKT dan kuliah, juga tidak ada turnamen bulan-bulan ini # _ahahaha nyata kan bulan puasa baka!..._

Jadi Rilia bertekad sepenuh jiwa dan raga untuk menyelesaikan ff ini, walaupun tidak janji sampai kapan kelarnya, namun... Rilia usahain setiap pekan akan publish..

Oh yaa Minna sebelumnya, mohon maaf atas ketidak jelasan ff ini, saat baca ulang chapter 1-7 rasanya Rilia gila sendiri, ff ini sangat tidak jelas alurnya, namun Rilia tetap akan melanjutkannya sampai tamat dan akan memperbaiki jalan ceritanya agar dapat dipahami setiap pembaca...

Rilia banyak mempelajari berbagai reverensi dari berbagai ff terkemuka dengan author yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kualitasnya, jadi..Rilia mulai berusaha memperbaiki chapter 8 sampai selanjutnya seperti EYD dan yang penting jelas jalan ceritanya...

Rilia sudah menyiapkan bagaimana konflik dari ff ini dan penyelesaiannya, hanya saja menumpahkannya di papan _keyboard_ lebih sulit dari yang dikira hehehe (~_~"""—0)'3')... terkadang malah tumpah kemana-mana ceritanya...

Jadi Rilia mohon dukungan kepada para reviewers yaaa... berikan kritik dan saran untuk membangun ff ini agar bisa lebih baik lagi.. mau usulan juga gak apa-apa kok, jika itu membantu membangun ff ini, tidak masalah dicoba kan?

Untuk permohonan maaf Rilia, di chapter 8 ini, Rilia memperbaiki ff sebagaimana semestinya meskipun terdapat banyak kekurangan dan juga cerita yang lebih panjang dari biasanya dan agak berbeda dari sebelumnya mau penulisan ataupun isinya..

Untuk itu, terima kasih kepada pembaca semua, sampai jumpa minggu depan yaaa (^.^/

Minna-san yang terhebatttt! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaaa! Klik favorit juga ehehehe bye byeee muaaahhhhh...^^

 **Special thanks for...**

nawaha, Hime, Naruto1010, Himawari,Helena Yuki, Yudi Arata, Game, Mekagaa, Mouchizou, Ameko, Keyko Keinarra Minami, Naruuu, Meli12, xxxiooooo, xxxop, Hinata, ajis93560, adela12, Himarura Kiiromaru, Dewi729, Guest, AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, Aizen L sousuke, dan menmanaru

for you guysss love love :3 :*

.

.

mau tau author baper ini? liat di sini aja,...^0^

aduuuh nda spam kok, gak minta follow siapa tau kita bisa berteman guys, and bye bye minna muaaaahhhhh -_- :*

ig: or idline: auliaulva_2610


	9. Chapter 9

_Sianosis : keadaan yang mengakibatkan bibir kulit dan bagian tertentu menjadi berwarna biru bisa terjadi karena kedinginan dll_

 _Pneumonia : penyakit pernapasan yang pada umumnya diakibatkan oleh bakteri_ _ **Streptococcus pneumoniae**_ __ _umumnya terjangkit pada anak-anak dan kondisi bisa diperparah jika terjangkit juga memiliki penyakit kronis pernapasan._

Happy Reading minnaaa

 **Love is**

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OC,OOC,typo,EYD gak usah ditanya, gaje level akut

Pairing : Naruhina

 **Story by**

Rilia

.

.

 _Enghh…._. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali dengan kedua kelopak mata _saphirenya_. Menulusuri sekitar ruangan yang tidak asing dimatanya jika ia sudah sakit maka tempat ini yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya—kamar pasien VIP.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto?"

"Apa yang sudah terjadi Niisan?". Menma mendekat kearah ranjang Naruto setelah asik membaca komik _online_ di _handphone_ nya.

"Aku, Sasuke dan Sai menemukanmu pingsan di loteng dalam keadaan basah kuyub kemarin, dan membawamu kesini."

Naruto kembali menerawang kilasan yang sudah terjadi, Ah ya dia ingat, dia pingsan saat tidak kuat menahan sakit asmanya dan—Toneri, pemuda itu membuat Naruto semakin lemas setelah apa yang diucapkan pemuda kelabu itu kemarin, bukannya menolongnya malah meracau tidak jelas dan memasang muka bahagia.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"

Menma memasang pose berfikir yang menjijikkan di mata Naruto, bagaiman tidak, posenya menopang dagu sambil mataya melihat kesana kemari seperti pose berfikir, tapi bagi Naruto kakaknya hanya main-main.

"Sekitar tiga hari". Naruto hanya menghela nafas yang serasa berat setelah mendengar jawaban dari Menma.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu bodoh?". Menma duduk disamping ranjang Naruto memandang iris _blue saphire_ diseberang sana yang persis dengannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan jangan lupa sepasang mata yang tajam menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tersiram air dingin, Senpai-maniak akan menyiram Hinata dengan air itu di toilet karena katanya Aku itu milik mereka dan Hinata tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku, Oh God memang mereka siapa? Saat itulah Aku datang dan _yaahhh_ jadi aku yang basah kuyub"

"dan malah pergi keloteng?". Ayolah, Menma sangat geram dengan kelakuan adiknya ini, mereka hanya selisih dua tahun tapi, kenapa manusia didepannya ini seperti bocah sd saja.

Naruto memutar matanya malas kemudian kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang masih lemas saat ini. "Aku mencari Sai dan Sasuke untuk pinjam baju ganti, tapi mereka tidak ada dan saat itulah asmaku kambuh."

"oh ya? Apa kau juga bisa menjelaskan kenapa lotengnya terkunci? Aku harus mengganti biaya perbaikan pintu loteng karena mendobraknya hanya untuk mencarimu bodoh."

"Jangan tanya padaku baka aniki, Aku juga tidak tahu, kau puas? Aku mau tidur jangan mengganggu!"

Menma hanya menghela nafas, menggelengkan beberapa kali kepala yang dihiasi surai hitam itu, dan berdiri menuju sofa di ujung sana yang lebih nyaman untuk diduduki sembari melanjutkan membaca komik _online_ yang sempat terhenti.

Naruto hanya termenung dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya, memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, kenapa loteng bisa terkunci dan merenung kembali setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang mendekati pasti, ya tidak salah lagi, itu pasti si pemuda kelabu yang melakukannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Tadaima...—

"Ahh Okaeri Kaasan, Tousan—

"Menma, Apa Naruto sudah sadar?"

"Sudah Kaasan, tapi virus childish nya kumat, dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini". Cetus Menma setelah apa yang sudah terjadi tadi. 

"Oh begi—"

 _Tok tok_

Ucapan Kushina berhenti setelah mendengar ketukan dipintu yang sama.

"Su-sumimasen.."

"Waahh Hinata-chan? Silahkan masuk. Kau kemari mau menjenguk Naruto yaa?. Wahhh sayang sekali Naruto tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Kata Menma virus ngambek Naruto kambuh.."

Si Empu yang mendengar, hanya mendengus pelan napasnya. Bisa-bisanya Ibunya mengatakan hal sama yang dikatakan Menma kepada Hinata, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang _limited edition_ ini?.

"A-Ah be-begitu bibi, ka-kalau begitu Aku akan kembali lain waktu"

"Kaasan.. Aku tidak punya virus seperti itu, dan Hinata-chan kau percaya saja dengan omongan baka aniki itu, kemarilah bukankah kau kesini untuk menjengukku?". Naruto tersenyum dan memberi isyarat kepada Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Minato, Menma kalian lapar bukan? Sebaiknya kita cari makan saja ya.."

"Kaasan, Kaasan tidak perlu memberi kode seperti itu baka ototou itu memang menginginkan kita untuk keluar dari sini"

"Ahh.. Jagoan Tousan sudah besar ternyata, Naruto.. Tousan taruh buah-buahannya di kulkas jika kau mau kau bisa meminta Hinata untuk mengambilnya, jangan paksakan dirimu dulu, kondisimu belum terlalu pulih.."

"Iya iya Tousan, sebaiknya Tousan ikut dengan Niisan dan Kaasan jangan disini _hehehehe"_

Minato hanya tersenyum dan kemudian memilih pergi meninggalkan kamar inap anak bungsunya itu, membiarkannya merasakan sedikit romansa cinta remaja sebelum mengetahui penyakit tambahan yang baru saja anaknya alami. Membuat Minato kembali pusing setelah memikirkan perkataan sang Ibu sekaligus dokter yang merawat anaknya tersebut.

...

"Hinata-chan, kenapa Kau diam saja, bukankah Kau kesini untuk menjengukku?". Naruto hanya memandang lucu wajah Hinata yang nampak memerah jika memaksa menatap wajahnya, memang ada apa dengan wajahnya? Naruto hanya terduduk diranjangnya yang dibantu dengan alat ranjang tersebut yang membantunya duduk, benar yang dikatakan Ayahnya kondisinya masih belum setabil, sehingga melakukan gerakan yang tiba-tiba hanya memperburuk keadaan pada tubuhnya.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun, sebelumnya Aku minta maaf karena Aku, Kau jadi seperti ini, jika saja Kau tidak melindungiku kemarin, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi"

Mata Hinata membulat, setelah pipi kirinya merasakan sentuhan hangat yang sangat menenangkan.

"Aku tidak melakukanya karena keterpaksaan, itu kulakukan hanya karena ingin melindungimu Hinata-chan"

Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu, setelah mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari pemuda pirang itu, sejujurnya Hinata sadari dia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona pemuda itu dan masuk kedalam perasaan emosional yang biasanya dialami oleh para remaja yaitu "Jatuh cinta".

Menaggapi kesimpulan yang diambil oleh dirinya sendiri,Hinata kembali bersemu merah, Ahhh betapa malunya dirinya.

….

"Naruto, Baasan akan mengataan sesuatu kepadamu, jadi dengarkan baik-bak"

Naruto hanya memandang Neneknya dengan rasa antusias yang besar, begitupun keluarganya yang hanya akan menyimak meskipun sudah tau pasti hal apa yang akan ducapkan oleh Dokter sekaigus pemilik Rumah Sakit ini.

"Kau terkena Pneumonia, Akurasa kau terlalu bodoh jika menanyaka penyakit apa itu, jadi Gaki ini yang terakhir kalinya Baasan peringatkan, jangan melakukan hal ceroboh dan tidak perlu"

"Baasan, menyelamatkan seorang gadis bukanlah hal yang ceroboh dan tidak perlu, harga diri pria jatuh jika tidak bisa melindungi gadis yang ia sukai, benar buk—

""" _Waaaaahhh, Naruto kita sudah besar""""""_

Keluarga Naruto yang ada di kamarnya hanya tersenyum jahil saat menyadari Naruto sudah kelepasan saat berbicara, sedangkan si empu? Hanya membuang muka lantaran malu dengan kesalahan yang tidak perlu mulutnya lakukan.

TBC

..

Hallo minna!

Maaf tidak sesuai janji awalnya bakalan up seminggu sekali di hari minggu

Karena sebulan terakhir Author sempat memiliki beberapa masalah *keluarga, yang sangat menguras pikiran dan air mata _hiks hiks_ ahahaha maaf lebay _- dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh fic ini yang padahal hanya tinggal post wkwk.

Gomenasai _#Pundung_

Note : Mungkin akan Hiatus untuk dua minggu kedepan karena Rilia ada kegiatan ospek di kampus dan sebagainya. Mohon perhatiannya minna~

Karena Rilia sendiri adalah korban dari beberapa author hebat yang nggak publish-publishin fic nya jadi Rilia janji akan menamatkan fic ini meskipun masih lama bakal tamat wkwk...

Bye bye...

Sampai ketemu dua minggu yang akan datang~~

Untuk penyemangat tinggalkan riview kalian yaa :*

Klik follow and fav jika suka~~


End file.
